From Russia with Love v20
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Repost. A Siberian maiden comes to Tomoeada, making Sakura's and Tomoyo's lives a bit more complicated. Shoujo-ai at it's finest. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

From Russia with Love

**From Russia with Love**

**Chapter 1: Her father, a Spetsnaz. Her mother, a housewife.**

It was a sunny day of spring at the city of Tomoeda. 3 years had now passed since the last Clow card was captured and turned into a Sakura Card. Quite a lot of things changed in the last 3 years.

But…there are some other things that will just NEVER change.

For example: Sakura Kinomoto, age 15, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, KEPT ON waking up late.

"Hoeeeeeeeee! I'm laaaaaaate!" she cried while bursting out of her bed and struggling to get dressed at 60 miles per hour. Kerberos, or Kero-chan for short, the Seal Beast, and Sakura's Guardian, popped his head out of the drawer which had been his "room" for nearly 6 years now.

"Still late? Sakura, you're now in High School. Aren't you ever going to change?" asked the yellow plush toy at her mistress and friend.

"I know! It's just that…that…old habits die hard!" Sakura replied after putting on her school shirt.

"Yeah, I can see that."

After getting dressed, Sakura grabbed her backpack and school hat, then, she ran downstairs at full speed.

"Ah, Sakura. You're awake" said her father, who was holding Sakura's lunch box in his right hand. "Good morning."

"So the monster's awake" said Touya, Sakura's older brother.

"Good morning dad! No time for you, onii-chan. Sorry, gotta go!" Sakura grabbed her lunch box and ran towards the front door.

She quickly put on her rollerblades, and skated at full speed to get to school in time.

While she skated down the street, she twirled around on her rollerblades to look at the sakura trees, smiling at the falling cherry blossoms.

After a few minutes, Sakura arrived at school, RIGHT at the bell ring. She slid open the classroom's door and stepped inside, sighing with relieve.

"Again, saved by the bell. Right, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji asked her.

"Yeah. Good morning, Tomoyo-chan" she greeted and sat down next to her best friend.

She looked behind her, and the seat was empty. She sighed.

"You still miss him?" Tomoyo asked her, trying to sound mildly sad.

After all, she now had Sakura all to herself, just like the old times.

"Yeah, I do. I don't understand why he always had to return to Hong-Kong! And now I have barely talked to him on the phone or received a letter from him. If he really loved me he would stay here with me" Sakura replied with a sad tone.

Tomoyo was about to say something, but was cut-off by the teacher, who was entering the classroom.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher as he set his things on his desk and continued, "alright boys and girls, today I want all of you to meet a new exchange student."

The boys and girls in the classroom started the usual chatting about the new student. Sakura leaned closer to Tomoyo.

"I heard a little about it. It's a girl" she whispered.

"What about her name? Where does she come from?" Tomoyo asked with interest.

"Ah…I don't know where, and I heard that even her name was hard to say" Sakura explained. Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle.

The chatter among the students was cut-off when the classroom's door slid open, and a person came in: A girl with long, unique silver-blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes walked in and stepped in front of the chalkboard. Her long hair left loose on her back, down to her waist.

"My! She's beautiful!" Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear. She just nodded while admiring that young beauty.

'Indeed…she's beautiful…' Tomoyo thought to herself, and blushed slightly. Almost everybody in the classroom was wide-eyed and nearly stunned with the sight of the new girl.

"Class, this is Deggt…" the teacher tried to say, "detggtay…"

The whole class laughed with the teacher's attempts to say the girl's name correctly.

"Sir, would let me introduce myself?" the girl asked politely with a soft and calming voice, with a remarked accent. (Pronouncing the "r" very strong)

"Ah, y-yes. Yes, please" the teacher said embarrassed, sitting on his desk. The new girl wrote her name flawlessly and neatly on the chalkboard. She then turned to face the class.

"Greetings. My name is Yuri Degtyarev. I come from Siberia, Russia. I'm 15 years old. Pleased to meet you all" the Russian girl bowed her head.

"Thank you for your introduction, miss Degtyarev" said the teacher, finally pronouncing the name right. "Please, have a sit…hmm…there, in the back."

The teacher pointed towards the seat behind Sakura, who smiled at Yuri and waved her hand. The Russian girl nodded and walked towards her seat. She set her things up on her desk, and paid attention to the teacher as he started the class.

Things went on normally until lunch time, when Yuri took out her lunch box when all the other students were leaving the classroom. Sakura, who was at the door with the rest of her friends, turned to Yuri.

"Hey, Degtyarev-san!" the Russian girl looked around when she heard that. She turned to Sakura, confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked, blinking. Sakura walked up to her.

"Sorry, that's a term which we call people here in Japan" the emerald-eyed girl explained.

"I see. Well, what can I do for you?" Yuri asked politely, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Well, I and my friends were wandering if you wanted to have lunch with us, so you can tell us about yourself!" Sakura said, cheerful as always.

"I see…Yes, sure. I'd like that" Yuri agreed, giving the brunette before her a faint smile. She got up from her seat and followed Sakura and her friends outside.

While sitting on a blanket on the grass and eating, the group asked Yuri questions about her.

"So, do you really come from Russia? How is it?" asked Naoko, a girl with short hair and large round glasses.

"Yes I do, I come from Siberia, Northern Russia. We're in spring there too. And it should be really, really cold" Yuri explained.

"Cold? Really?" said Chiharu, a brown-haired girl, with her hair arranged in 2 pigtails.

"Yes, usually the temperatures tend to remain below 0 degrees for most of the year" Yuri explained. The rest of the group was amazed.

"Below 0 degrees! That's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What about your family?" asked Rika, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair.

"Well, my father is in the Russian Army. He's a Spetsnaz."

"Spe-what?" everyone else asked in unison. Yuri looked confused for a moment, and giggled, a most pleasant sound to the ears.

"Spetsnaz. They're the best of the best of the Russian Army. They're commandos. The pride of the Motherland!" and by saying that, Yuri suddenly stood up with her hand on her heart, and pride on her face. After that, she sat down again.

"Wow…you really are proud of your country" said Sakura, a little uneasy.

"Of course! I consider myself a patriot!" Yuri said with a determined look on her face.

"Did you know that to be recruited as a Spetsnaz you have to defeat ten knife-wielding attackers while blindfolded and doing a traditional Cossack dance at the same time?" interrupted a boy with very short dark hair, with tightly-closed eyes, a dumb smile on his face, with his index finger raised.

"Excuse me?" said Yuri with a sweat drop on her head, blinking twice. Sakura took a horrified expression at the boy's story.

"Oh my God! That's terrible!" she exclaimed. But then, Chiharu stood up, grabbed the boy by his shirt's neck, and dragged him away from the other girls.

"You're NEVER gonna change, are you?!" Chiharu yelled at him. And right after that, she started shaking him. Furiously.

Yuri's golden eyes blinked twice in confusion, sweat-dropping.

"Ah…What was that?" she asked. Tomoyo, who was sitting next to her explained.

"Don't worry. That happens very often. His name is Yamasaki-kun. He and Chiharu-chan are dating. Yamasaki-kun is always telling lies. So…whatever he says, don't believe him."

"Yes, I hear you" Yuri replied, nodding.

"W-What? I-It was a lie?" Sakura asked with her eyes as dots. Tomoyo nodded and she laughed uneasily scratching the back of her head.

"Ne, and what about your mother?" Sakura asked.

"Oh? Well, she's a housewife. She takes care of me. My father is actually in a war exercise in Russia. He'll be back by the end of the week."

"I see. Wow, you must be very proud of your father, then" said Sakura, smiling.

"Of course I am! He has been in combat several times, you know? He has fought in Afghanistan, Bosnia and the Caucasus. He even has his own Squad" Yuri explained with evident pride in her soft voice.

"That's amazing, Yuri-chan!" said Tomoyo and after she saw the confused look on Yuri's face, she giggled.

"Yuri…chan?" the Russian girl asked, saying it again in a low voice.

"That's another term to call people. That is like a friendly one" Sakura explained.

"I see…I…" Yuri looked at the raven-haired girl next to her in the eye. "I think I…like how that sounds" Yuri smiled. 'Coming from you' she added mentally.

"Your last name is hard to pronounce, but your first name is very easy, and very pretty" said Rika, smiling. Yuri giggled.

"That's right, and you are very pretty too" said Tomoyo. This time, Yuri blushed heavily and looked away, mildly embarrassed.

"P-Please…I'm not…I'm not that pretty" the Russian girl replied, humbly. "I don't even have a boyfriend…" The girls looked confused with that news.

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised Yuri-chan. A girl like you could easily have a boyfriend" Tomoyo said. Yuri looked down, and spoke with a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well…I'm not…too interested in my love life. I pretty much leave it a side. I don't really care about it."

"Oh, that's a shame" said Sakura.

"Well, I think that will be enough about me. Tell me about you girs" Yuri said to change the subject. Then, her friends started to talk about themselves, the things to do in the city and stuff like that, while Yuri told them about her hometown in Siberia.

When class was over, Yuri was walking home from school, when Sakura and Tomoyo ran to catch up with her.

"Hey Yuri-chan! Your house is this way?" Sakura asked. The Russian girl nodded.

"Yes, I live pretty near" she replied.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan and I always go home this way. Mind if we walk with you?"

"Oh, of course not. I'd like some company" Yuri said smiling softly.

On their way home, Yuri walked besides Tomoyo and Sakura, who where walking while holding hands.

"Sakura, Tomoyo…san?" she called their attention. They looked back at her with curiosity. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" she said, a little uneasy. The girls looked curious.

"No, what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ah…well…a-are you girls…In love with each other?"

Yuri swallowed, nervous of what her friends would say. They stopped. Tomoyo smiled and Sakura giggled.

"Of course not!'' said the brunette cheerfully, "we're only best friends. Why do you ask that?"

"Ah, oh good…" Yuri sighed, relieved for her friends' reaction. "Well, it's just for the way you both talk to each other and you know…for how close you look. Sorry for the dumb question."

"Well, I'm not surprised" said Tomoyo calmly. "Many people have asked that before. We've been best friends for years now, when we met in Elementary School."

"Ah! I see" Yuri nodded, brushing a few of her silver-blonde locks behind her ear.

"Why were you so nervous of asking that anyway?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Well…because in my country…love relationships between…ah, people of the same gender are a little…" Yuri's voice trailed off.

"Odd? Unusual?" Tomoyo asked. Yuri nodded.

"I-I don't have anything against it! I really don't" she hurried to say. "It's just that…for example, in Russia, walking while holding hands with someone is…well, practically saying that you love that person."

"It's okay, Yuri-chan.'' said Sakura, smiling. "Here in Japan, that is well seen these days. And to your question before, I have a boyfriend."

"Really? And where is he?" Yuri asked curiously. Sakura's face looked a little depressed.

"Sakura's boyfriend is actually in Hong-Kong, China. He's been coming and going for the past 3 years, but now Sakura has only received his letters and phone calls" Tomoyo informed.

"I see…" Yuri looked down for a moment, before looking back up at her companions. "Girls, you know why I don't really care about my love life?" Yuri asked, softly. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and then back at Yuri.

"No, not really" said Tomoyo.

"Well, usually, I hear of people…who are hurt by people they love and things like that. And…I…I don't want to go through something like that."

The girls thought about the Russian girl's words for a moment.

They both knew quite well what Yuri was talking about. Sakura started to think about her words.

She had been with Shaoran for 3 years now. But their relationship was not as strong as it was at the beginning. They had had a few troubles with the fact of, for one, Shaoran going and coming from Hong-Kong.

But everyday, Sakura was always expectant of anything that came from her boyfriend. A letter, a phone call, anything…and even though he expressed quite a lot of love whenever he communicated with Sakura, the green-eyed girl was beginning to believe that Shaoran had, by now, found someone else…

On the other hand, Tomoyo…

"I disagree, Yuri-chan" said the dark-haired girl, breaking Sakura's thoughts. Everyone looked at her.

"I believe that love is something way too precious to be left aside. I think that love is the only way to find happiness. You know, Yuri-chan?" Tomoyo looked at her, and the Russian girl stared into Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes.

"I agree that sometimes, love can bring pain or suffering. But…in my case, there's someone I love. I would do anything for that person, even knowing that my love is unrequited. But I believe, and always have…that if the person I love is happy, then…I am happy."

Tomoyo smiled, and Yuri felt blood coming up to her face, clearly showing a light blush on her pale face.

"I-I see…" was everything that Yuri could say.

"Tomoyo-chan, you've been saying that for…I don't know, many years now?" said Sakura.

"What? For years?" Yuri exclaimed, wide-eyed in surprise.

"Yes I have. Because for that long I've been in love with that person. Since the day I met them" Tomoyo looked at Yuri's bewilderment.

"I've asked you SO many times who you love, Tomoyo-chan, and you'd never tell me!" said Sakura, playfully. Tomoyo giggled.

Yuri was a bit confused with this scene. ´Wait…is she…no, it can't be…' the silver-blonde haired girl thought.

Without realizing it, the girls had arrived at an intersection where Sakura took her way home. Yuri's house was in the same direction Tomoyo's, so they continued walking.

After a few moments of silence, Yuri broke the ice.

"So, even though I will probably get the same response…May I ask who are you in love with? A boy in our classroom, another school…?"

"Well, it IS someone in our classroom. I've known that person for a very long time now. I knew it was my Special Person since the day I met them."

´Wait, she didn't say "he"…could it be a…?' Yuri thought.

"And he doesn't love you back, right?" Yuri asked, hesitating a little.

"That's right. I know my Special Person loves me. But not the way I love them. We're very good friends though, so…as long as I can stay by that person's side, I have nothing to complain about."

"But it doesn't hurt you when you see your Special Person with someone else?"

"Well…you could say that. But as I said before, as long as that person is happy, then I'm happy for them." Said Tomoyo with a clear hint of sadness in her voice.

"Tomoyo…chan?" Yuri asked, cautiously.

"Yes, you can call me that if you want" the dark-haired girl replied with a smile.

"Right." Yuri nodded. "Well…you're not saying _he_. You realize that?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Why? Think I'm weird?" Tomoyo asked, looking down. Yuri blushed a little, immediately regretting her words.

"N-No! Of course not, Tomoyo-chan! It's perfectly Ok if you love someone…who isn't a man. I'm just…not used to it."

"I see…" Tomoyo looked back up and smiled gently, tilting her head to a side. "You know? You…are the only person who knows that."

"What? You mean…none of your friends know you love another girl?" Yuri asked in surprise, blushing slightly.

"Exactly. They haven't ever considered that. You're a very good listener" Yuri kept blushing, "Yuri-chan looks very cute when blushing!"

Yuri almost squealed and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"A-Ah…t-t-thank yo-ou…" the silver-blonde haired girl said, blushing even more. Tomoyo giggled. She stopped walking.

"Well, this is my house" Tomoyo informed. Yuri's mouth dropped and her eyes widened with amazement.

"This is your house!?" she exclaimed by looking at Tomoyo's mansion, and then said a few words in Russian that Tomoyo interpreted as amazement words. She giggled.

"Yeah, my mother is the president of a toy company. So we have…quite…a lot of money." Tomoyo explained humbly.

"Amazing…wow…" was all that Yuri could say.

"If you want you can come over tomorrow."

"Well…yes. I…I'd like that. Thank you." Yuri said, while blushing slightly. Again.

The girls said goodbye to each other, and Yuri walked her way home.

The Russian girl could feel something strange inside of her when thinking about Tomoyo.

´She's beautiful, kind, loving…and so self-less, so…so noble.' thought Yuri. She then snapped out of it. "What am I thinking!?" she said out loud, "Why do I feel…like this?"

Yuri felt warmth inside of her whenever she thought about the pale, blue-eyed girl. A warm feeling that she had never felt before.

But she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Besides from the warmth in her whole body, she felt something like butterflies fluttering playfully in her stomach.

By the time Yuri went to bed at night, she was quite confused.

What was this strange feeling?

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: **Heads-up, people! Officer on deck!

This is Major Mike Powell III with a story I suddenly read one day and thought "DAMN! This thing needed some maintenance!"

So, here I am, keeping this story alive and kickin'.

Don't expect much new stuff here. Just a few small changes here and there, some corrections and stuff like that. Get ready, those who've never read this thing before. You might choke on the FLUFF! Hoo-rrah!

'Read and Review, people! And if you read this thing before, read it again and review anyway! That's an order, marines!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why is this happening to me

**Chapter 2: Why is this happening to me!?**

Yuri rolled over in her bed, totally unable to sleep.

She thought at first that she'd gotten an illness, for being used to the cold Russian weather.

But this was something else.

An indescribable warm feeling coursing through her whole body and the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

She had never felt something like this before. She didn't know what to think.

She rolled over once again, and looked at her alarm clock. 12:30 pm. She said some curses in Russian, turned on her room's lights, and sit on the edge of her bed.

The silver-blonde-haired girl stood there for a few moments, then left her room in the house's 2nd floor, and went downstairs to the kitchen, careful of not wakening her sleeping mother.

Yuri just needed a glass of warm milk and then should be able to sleep. On her way to the kitchen, she thought about what might be wrong with her.

'Why the Hell can't I get her out of my head! Damn!' the golden-eyed girl thought to herself.

She had been thinking about a certain pale-skinned girl with long, dark hair and blue eyes for the whole night.

When she finally realized she was at the kitchen, she was surprised to see the lights on. Confused, she went to the dinning table.

"Mother?" asked Yuri at the young woman sitting at the table, having a cup of tea.

Yuri's mother was a 36 years old woman, with long, blonde hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. Her hair was combed into a low pony-tail, as well as her daughter's.

"Yes. Couldn't sleep. A cup of tea always helps me to go to bed. Do you want one?" Yuri's mother asked her daughter, with a sweet and lovely voice. The youngest Degtyarev nodded and took a seat next to her mother, silent while looking down, playing with her fingers on her lap. The young woman left the table and poured some hot, steamy tea in a cup for her daughter.

"So, why can't you sleep, my dear?"

"I don't know Mother" Yuri replied softly. Her mother set Yuri's tea-cup in front of her, and sat down next to her daughter.

"As you told me you had a great day at school. So the problem must be something else" Yuri's mother said smiling. "Anyway I can help you?"

Yuri remained silent for a moment and then looked up to meet her mother's eyes. She leaned against her mother's shoulder, and the older woman hugged her daughter while stroking her silky, silver-blonde hair.

"Mother…how did you realize you were in love with Father?" Yuri's mother remained thoughtful for a moment, stroking her daughter's hair in the meantime.

Then she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I remember that perfectly. It was pretty much like…love at first sight. We fell for each other almost instantly. I was serving drinks in a bar during the night, and then he came in with a couple of friends. I was totally dumbstruck when I saw him. In fact…I was walking towards him to lead him to a table…when I slipped on the floor."

Yuri giggled after hearing that, as well as her mother. The older woman continued.

"I fell right into his arms and…we looked into each other's eyes" Yuri pulled away from her mother's embrace, and looked at her tea-cup.

"And…" she said softly. "What did you feel?"

Yuri's mother crossed her hands on her heart, and looked up with her eyes closed.

"I remember…feeling warmth across my body, and…butterflies fluttering vigorously in my stomach. Yes…and also, I felt my heart beating faster.''

Yuri's mother opened her eyes and looked back at her daughter.

"Why do you ask that? Has someone captivated your little heart?"

"N-no!…No…not at…all" said Yuri, trying to disguise her hesitant voice. She looked back down to her steaming tea-cup, and sighed. Her mother took her daughter's chin in her hand, and made Yuri look at her sweetly-smiling face.

"Yuri…I'm your mother. Your voice might lie, but not your eyes. They are and always have been honest. You love someone, don't you?"

"Mother…o-of course n-not. Besides, I don't have time for that" Yuri looked away, trying to hide the blush that was struggling to creep on her face. Her mother removed her hand, and sipped her tea again.

"Yuri, honey…it's not good trying to keep your heart silent and listen to your brain only, like you do. You can't help to fall in love with someone, whoever it might be. In love, your heart is the decider. Not your brain."

Yuri looked back at her mother, unable to control the blush on her face. She remained silent while looking at her mother's blue eyes. Images started to flood her mind…thoughts of…the smiling face of Tomoyo.

'Why is this happening to me? What is this feeling…? Am I…no! NO! It can't be…!' thought Yuri, totally confused.

The young Russian girl sipped her tea and left the half-full tea-cup on the table. She then stood up.

"Thanks for your advice Mother. I'll go to bed now, I don't want to be late for school tomorrow."

"Ok" Yuri's mother sipped the rest of her tea, and stood up. "Sweet dreams, Yuri."

The golden-eyed girl bowed her head a little and walked back to the stairs. When she was at the first step, her mother called up her name.

"Yuri" her daughter turned around with a confused look. "I won't force you to tell me what's wrong. You can tell me when you are ready. But remember…love is something way too precious to be left aside."

Yuri's golden eyes were wide-open in surprise and confusion with her mother's words, and another blush crept on her pale face. She quickly turned around and stared at the step of the stairs.

"W-what ma-makes you t-think t-t-this is about…" Yuri spoke so quick that nobody would've understood. But her mother did.

"Yuri…I just do. _Espakóina nochi"_ Was all she said.

"Yes…_Espakóina nochii."_

Then, she rushed upstairs.

She was still confused.

Her mother's words still wandered around in her mind. She had heard those words before.

Tomoyo had said EXACTLY the same thing. And Yuri couldn't think straight. All she could think of…was the dark-haired girl.

´NO! I'M NOT…! I'm not…no…' Yuri could feel a furious blush on her face, and tears threatening to blur her vision, ´No…it CAN'T be…no! It just can't be POSSIBLE…!'

The young Russian girl ran to her room, sobbing as quietly as she could. She plummeted on her bed, and started to wet her pillow with her salty tears. She just didn't know what to think right now.

´No…THAT'S NOT TRUE! I can perfectly keep my heart SHUT! I'm in CONTROL of this feeling…I am…!'

There was a conflict going on inside the silver-blonde-haired girl. A conflict that not even she knew how would end. There was a nearly inaudible voice that was struggling to be heard.

´You can't keep in denial…you need to accept your own feelings…' the voice said.

"Stop it!" Yuri yelled in the dark of her room, not even caring if her mother would hear it. All the voices inside her head silenced immediately, and Yuri remained on her knees over her bed, covering her face with her hands, sobbing.

Meanwhile, her mother was still downstairs, sitting at the dinning table. She clearly heard her daughter's cries. She sighed.

"Yuri, my child…I wish I could help you. But realizing your true feelings is up to you only. I don't mind who you fell in love with…he or…_she_ has my blessings anyway…"

She couldn't deny it anymore. No.

She was in love with someone. She accepted that fact. What Yuri tried to deny so badly, was to accept WHO she had fallen in love with.

"Why is this happening to me!?"

After an undetermined time of sobbing, Yuri looked at her alarm clock. 1:30 am. She sighed.

The most tiring hour of her whole life.

When she had finally calmed down, Yuri wiped away her tears, closed her eyes, and put her hands on her heart. This time, willing to listen to what it had to say. Her heart beating had raised a little when about…

´I love her…I love you…Tomoyo'

Once she heard that, Yuri opened her eyes and stared at the darkness with a surprised look.

"I…_love _her…" Yuri smiled widely at this, and then sighed with relieve. It wasn't so bad after all.

"_Ya tiebiá liubliú, _Tomoyo"

Yuri crawled under the blankets and settled her head on the pillow, facing her alarm clock.

"See you tomorrow…Tomoyo. _Espakóina nochi"_ she closed her eyes, anxious for the next day to start…to see her beloved Tomoyo.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Damn…I was having a good dream

**Chapter 3: Damn…I was having a good dream.**

Yuri's alarm clock went off with an annoyingly constant beep. Really annoying, actually. Yuri reached out her hand with her head beneath her pillow, and turned off her alarm clock.

"Damn it…it was just getting to the best part…" Yuri growled. She got up, and changed into her school clothes. Once she was done, she walked downstairs, feeling more cheerful than ever.

´I guess this is to be in love…' Yuri thought when sitting down at the kitchen table for breakfast. She was singing in low voice a typical Russian song.

"Good morning, my future _Spetsnaz_" Yuri's mother greeted her while setting her daughter's breakfast on the table. She laughed.

"_Máma, _I don't want to become a _Spetsnaz. _Not anymore" Yuri shook her head slowly while smiling softly. Her mother giggled and took her seat at the table.

"Why? Didn't you say that you wanted to follow your father's steps? To answer the call of the motherland, as you used to say?" Yuri's mother raised an eyebrow.

"Because…I think I would rather be like you, Mother. Take care of the house and…" Yuri looked down to her breakfast and blushed slightly.

"Love and respect your husband?" her mother finished the sentence, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "So…you finally realized who you love?

"Y-yes…I did" Yuri replied, just above a whisper. Her mother looked at her sweetly and smiled.

"Can I know who is the lucky man to catch my child's eye?"

Yuri gasped and looked up, a little…panicked. She hadn't quiet thought about telling her mother that she loved _another girl_ just yet. Realizing this, she blushed furiously and coughed.

Her mother kept smiling and closed her eyes. She reached out her hand and put it on Yuri's cheek. She looked back at her mother.

"It's Ok. She has my blessings. But tell me…is she worthy of your love?" Yuri's mother asked her, and her daughter nodded with determination.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Then, I hope that your love will be returned" Yuri's mother leaned forward and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Thanks _máma._ That means a lot to me" Yuri smiled.

"Let me guess. She's in your classroom, right?" Yuri's mother winked at her, and she blushed again. She nodded slowly. Her mother looked at her clock, and cleared her throat. "Well, you'd better hurry up miss. It's not nice to keep your lady waiting!"

"_Máma!_ Don't start teasing me."

Both daughter and mother laughed. Once Yuri was done, she kissed her mother's cheek, took her school bag and left for school, running.

She couldn't wait to see her beloved Tomoyo's face again. And while she nearly _flied_ down the street, for she felt like she was in the clouds, she focused her mind on the dream she had last night…

_Siberia, Russia._

_12:30 pm._

_Yuri slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't fall asleep after a few minutes. She slowly got up and looked at the bed next to her own. It was empty._

"_Tomoyo? Where is she?" Yuri said out loud. She looked through the window looking out to the house's courtyard._

_It was snowing. No surprise for Yuri, it had been snowing for almost a month now, as they were in summer. (It usually snowed for several months during autumn or winter) There was someone in the middle of the courtyard; the figure, illuminated only by the moonlight. The moon was high up in the sky. It was full._

"_Tomoyo?" Yuri whispered. _

_Yes. Tomoyo was out there, in the middle of the courtyard, with snow up to her ankles. She was wearing a pink nightgown, which Yuri had lent her. Her long, dark hair was combed into a low ponytail, and her pale skin was shinning with the moonlight._

_Yuri just stood in the room, staring at Tomoyo through the window. She was dumbstruck at seeing so much beauty in one package. She snapped out of her daze and ran outside. She was wearing a white nightgown, and covered her shoulders with a shawl. But…the night was unusually warm, even though the thermometers said 10º below 0._

_When she got out to the courtyard, she ran through the snow, her ponytail swinging with her movements. _

"_Tomoyo! What are you doing out here? You want to catch a cold?" Yuri said with concern. Tomoyo turned around to face her, and smiled, causing Yuri to blush._

"_Yuri-chan looks really cute when blushing", the dark-haired girl said, with all the calmness in the world. "Well, I just saw the moon and wanted to look at it from here. Besides, couldn't fall asleep."_

"_Why is that?" Yuri asked, placing her hands on her hips. Tomoyo giggled, and stared back at the moon with a mysterious smile. Yuri couldn't help but to feel relaxed. She walked up to Tomoyo and covered her shoulders with the shawl. _

_Tomoyo looked back at Yuri, and smiled sweetly. Again, the Russian girl blushed._

"_Arigatou Yuri-chan…for inviting me here" said the blue-eyed girl softly._

"_You're most welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't invite Sakura. I'm sure you'd have enjoyed this a lot more with her around" Yuri looked down._

"_No. It's been perfect. Because I'm with you", Yuri looked up and smiled. Tomoyo looked at her, and took her hand. The golden-eyed girl blushed furiously and looked away. _

_But Tomoyo cradled Yuri's chin in her hand, and made the Russian girl face her, her golden eyes wide open._

"_Yuri-chan…your eyes are really beautiful, now that I look at them."_

_Yuri didn't know what to say. Her voice was trapped in her throat. She kept looking at Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes…_

Yuri snapped out of her daze and looked sad. She had almost forgotten that Tomoyo was in love with another girl. So, if she told Tomoyo about her feelings…the chances of being rejected were quite high.

She sighed.

"It's true" Yuri said out loud, slowing down a little. "She already loves another girl…and for a very long time…what could I possibly do against that?"

She then stumbled onto somebody in the street. She was so thoughtful that didn't see what was in front of her. She took a few steps backwards, dizzy.

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologized, and looked at who she had ran into. Her golden eyes widened in surprise. "Tomoyo! Oh! I'm so, so sorry! Are you Ok?"

Tomoyo looked back at her, and smiled.

"Y-yes I am, Yuri-chan. Don't worry" the dark-haired girl said, but Yuri kept on bowing her head in apologize.

"I-it was m-my fa-fault! I…I should've been paying attention. I'm sorry!" Yuri stammered. She stopped when Tomoyo took hold of Yuri's hand into her own, and smiled again. The golden-eyed girl blushed and looked down, trying to hide it.

"As I said yesterday, Yuri-chan looks very cute when blushing!" said Tomoyo, giggling. Yuri looked up and felt relaxed with her beloved's smile. She grinned.

"Well, we better get moving. We don't wanna be late" said Tomoyo, and started walking again.

This time, holding Yuri's hand.

The young Russian girl felt like she would melt. She thanked God for letting her walk hand-in-hand with the girl she loved. Her hand was so soft and warm…Yuri thought she would pass out in any moment. She looked at Tomoyo, her long hair was swinging with the soft wind. Yuri felt an uncontrollable urge to run her hand through that hair…wondering if it was as soft as Tomoyo's hand.

She could barely resist the temptation.

´She's so beautiful…' the golden-eyed girl thought to herself. Tomoyo turned to look at her, and smiled.

"Hasn't anyone told you that it's inappropriate to stare?" she said playfully. Yuri blushed and quickly looked away.

"S-sorry…" was all the Russian girl could say, wanting to slap herself. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yuri-chan, we're here" she said, releasing Yuri's hand. She was right; they were at the school gate. The golden-eyed girl put the hand Tomoyo had held over her heart, smiling softly.

"Yuri-chan?" Tomoyo tilted her head, and the Russian girl snapped out of her daze, and blinked several times, startled.

"Ah! Y-Yes…" she said quickly.

"Are you Ok? You look a little…distracted today." Yuri shook her head, and stretched her arms.

"N-no! I'm Ok…just a little…sleepy. That's all…" the Russian girl rushed to say.

"Why? Didn't have a good night sleep?" Tomoyo asked while she and Yuri were walking to the classroom. The golden-eyed girl scratched her chin and looked up while smiling dreamily.

"No…not at all. In fact…" she blushed. "I just had a dream I didn't want to wake up from."

Tomoyo smiled and giggled.

"Can I know what was it about?"

"Ah, well…" Yuri's voice trailed off and she looked down. Tomoyo looked at her pale face, smiling softly.

"It's Ok. You don't have to tell me" she said sweetly. Yuri looked up at her, and spoke, nearly above a whisper.

"N-no…I-it was about…the person I love."

Tomoyo looked surprised for a moment.

"But, Yuri-chan…I thought that you didn't have somebody you loved."

"Well…I thought about what you said, Tomoyo. And you were right. Love is something…way too precious to be left aside."

Tomoyo was speechless after hearing that.

The girls had entered the classroom without realizing it. It was empty. Yuri looked around, confused.

"Wait…" she looked at her watch, and exclaimed a few words in Russian. "Mother! She told me I was late for school!"

"Then, it looks like she tricked you" said Tomoyo while setting her things on her seat. Yuri sighed.

"Yes…it looks like it" the golden-eyed girl set her backpack on her desk, and looked out the window with her hands on her lap. "Tomoyo…can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" the dark-haired girl said, curious.

"Well…I'm the only one here who knows that you love…another girl. May I ask…who it is?"

Yuri closed her eyes, waiting for an answer. Tomoyo kept silent for a few moments, thinking about that question. She had known Yuri for just a day, but…she was sure that the Russian girl was a good person. She'll surely not tell anyone.

"Alright…" Tomoyo stood next to Yuri, looking out the window. She whispered a single word in Yuri's ear.

She blinked twice, and smiled softly.

"I see. Well…now it makes sense. You told me you fell in love with that person years ago. That's when you met her. Right?" Yuri raised an eyebrow and looked at Tomoyo.

She was blushing. She nodded slowly. Yuri closed her eyes, accepting the fact that her love for Tomoyo would end up unrequited. Just like Tomoyo's love for Sakura.

Yuri now knew what it feels like to have an unrequited love: Like a sting in the heart.

"Well…Sakura is certainly a very cute girl." Was all that Yuri could say.

"The cutest in the world, I would say." Tomoyo replied, softly.

Yuri wasn't sure whether wrap her arms around the blue-eyed girl and kiss her with all the passion in her heart…confess her love for her…or just stand there and do nothing.

The silver-blonde-haired girl opened her golden eyes and looked at Tomoyo. She was smiling, but her eyes told something totally different. Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes were crystalline with tears, but not letting them out. The dark-haired girl felt EXACTLY like Yuri did.

´´If you love her…then…why don't you tell her?'' Yuri asked, cautiously.

´´Because…" she sighed. "This will sound so cliché, but…I'm uncertain of how Sakura would react. There is no chance she can love me back. She loves Li-kun, her boyfriend. The worst I can imagine is loosing her friendship. I would be just devastated if that happens. I don't want to take that risk."

"I see. But you are not sure of that" Tomoyo looked at her companion, confused. "Sakura is your best friend, right? Then, if she is really your friend, she won't be disgusted or scared. I'm sure she would still be your best friend."

Both girls remained silent for a moment. Then, to Yuri's surprise, Tomoyo leaned her head on the golden-eyed girl's shoulder. Yuri blushed furiously and felt her legs shaking.

"Arigatou, Yuri-chan" Tomoyo said softly, smiling. The golden-eyed girl was dumbstruck for a few seconds, but then, unconsciously, she pulled Tomoyo closer into an embrace.

"You're most welcome."

Yuri couldn't take it anymore. She rested her chin on Tomoyo's hair. She wrapped her left arm around Tomoyo's back, and stroked her silky, dark hair with her right hand.

'Tomoyo-chan…_ya tebya lyulyu_. I wish I could tell you. But we're both pretty much in the same condition…' Yuri thought sadly.

But the sadness was quickly brushed away with joy. Because now…the girl she loved was in her arms. Her wonderful jasmine scent, her silk-soft hair, her equally soft skin…Tomoyo was everything Yuri could ever wish for…and she was in her arms. However…for Tomoyo, Yuri's actions were just gestures of friendship.

The dark-haired girl was struggling not to start sobbing. She could feel the tears attempting to fall down her pale cheeks…but she felt something strange in Yuri's embrace. The way she delicately stroke Tomoyo's hair…the softness which the Russian girl embraced her with…this feeling was quite nice.

For a few seconds, nearly every thought of Sakura had almost vanished from Tomoyo's mind, and she was only focused on Yuri's warm body pressed up against hers.

She had felt something close to this whenever she received a hug from her beloved Sakura. But this was quite different, and Tomoyo just couldn't find out what it was.

Yuri was struggling to stay quiet, for she knew that if she spoke, the first think she'd say would be: _I love you, Tomoyo._

Yuri knew this well, and if she did, she would mess everything up.

´No…don't say anything…don't even dare to open your moth' she ordered herself.

After a few minutes of silence, which seemed like hours to both 15 year olds…the classroom's door slid open.

Both Yuri and Tomoyo froze and pulled away from each other at light speed, blushing furiously.

"Yuri-chan? Tomoyo-chan? What were you doing?" Sakura asked, entering the room. She blinked a few times, confused. Tomoyo rushed to answer.

"Ah…Sakura-chan, we, ah…you see…" she stammered.

"I-it's Ok Tomoyo-chan…so-sorry if I…ah…interrupted something" Sakura blushed, embarrassed and smiled uneasily. She walked over to her seat.

"Looks like you 2 are now good friends, I guess."

Yuri twirled a strand of her silver-blonde hair with her index finger, while looking down and blushing. She was totally caught off-guard.

Yuri couldn't help to feel, not only embarrassed, but also…annoyed. She had the girl she loved in her arms…and Sakura just _ruined _the moment. Obviously, she didn't mean to. But she couldn't help it.

After that, the other students began to arrive to the classroom, and everything went back to normal.

Tomoyo and Yuri didn't speak to each other during the rest of the class, and they both knew why.

Yuri had hugged Tomoyo with all of her love, hopping that the dark-haired girl didn't notice. And Tomoyo had allowed her to hug her. She still felt the warmth of Yuri's embrace. She was confused.

Sakura had asked them both if something was wrong, and they kept saying the same thing. Nothing was wrong.

Tomoyo was confused about what she felt when Yuri hugged her, and Yuri kept silent, hoping with all her heart that she hadn't somehow hurt her beloved Tomoyo for what she did.

At the break before lunch time, Yuri finally spoke.

"Tomoyo, ca-can I…t-talk to you in…private?" Yuri asked her. Tomoyo agreed. (Though a little reluctant)

Sakura wondered why Yuri wanted to talk to her best friend in private, but she felt it was not of her business.

Especially, after what she had probably interrupted early that morning.

Yuri led Tomoyo to a cherry blossom tree she had spotted in the school courtyard. She walked towards the tree and then turned around to face Tomoyo.

"Yuri-chan? What is it? What did you need to talk about in private?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"Tomoyo…please, forgive me'', Yuri closed her eyes and looked down, Tomoyo looked puzzled. "_Izvini._ I know you feel confused for what I did early this morning. I'm deeply sorry about it."

"Yuri-chan…I…"

"No, wait. Let me finish. I know that you love Sakura, and I didn't mean to make you feel confused with that hug. I have no intention to hurt you or anything like that. I'm not trying to…_steal you. _So…" Yuri stretched her hand to Tomoyo. "Friends again?"

Tomoyo blinked twice, confused with Yuri's words. Then, she smiled and shook Yuri's hand. Then, they both smiled and went back to the classroom.

At lunch time, Yuri, Sakura and Tomoyo were eating on a blanket on the grass.

"So, Tomoyo. Yesterday you told me that I could come over to your house this afternoon" Yuri reminded the dark-haired girl.

"Oh yes! Yes I did. Sakura, would you like to come over, too?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura, smiling. "I have a new outfit that I want you to wear!"

"Ho-hoeeee…" said Sakura, blushing and with an embarrassed look. Yuri instead, was confused.

"Outfit?"

"Ah yeah, you didn't know, Yuri-chan. I have made many outfits for Sakura to wear! She is my model" Tomoyo giggled, and Sakura looked even more embarrassed. Yuri giggled as well.

"Asides from chasing me with your video camera, Tomoyo-chan" Sakura reminded her best friend. Yuri giggled.

"Well, I'm sure that those outfits must be wonderful…" she said, lowering a little her voice. "If Tomoyo made them."

Yuri blushed slightly and looked down. Sakura looked pretty confused when she saw her best friend blushing as well.

´Hey, what the…?' Sakura thought to herself. There was definitely something odd going on here, and curiosity was starting to win her over. Then, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"U-um…ne, why were you girls hugging each other in the classroom this morning?"

Sakura soon regretted those words. Her friends kept looking down, then Sakura waved her hands in panic. "Y-you don't ha-have to tell me if you don't feel like it!"

"I-it's Ok, Sakura…" said Yuri. "It was…"

"I was feeling very tired for some reason, and Yuri-chan held me while I was getting my strength back" Tomoyo hurried to say. Yuri looked at her and smiled. Tomoyo smiled back, and looked at Sakura.

"What? Is that it? Oh…alright. So I guess I didn't interrupt anything" Sakura scratched the back of her head. The 3 girls laughed.

When the classes were over, Yuri went back home walking with Sakura and Tomoyo. While they were walking, Yuri yawned. She cursed in Russian.

"Yuri-chan, what did you say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ah…no, nothing…just that I was still a little sleepy" Yuri hurried to say. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yuri-chan told me that she had a really nice dream" she said, playfully. Sakura blinked.

"Really? What was it about?" the green-eyed girl asked, with a curious smile.

"The person she loves" informed Tomoyo and giggled. Sakura's smile widened by hearing that.

"So, you love someone, Yuri-chan? Who's the lucky guy? Do we know him?" Sakura teased the Russian girl, giving her a wink. She shook her head, and blushed.

"Well…y-yes. You do" she said, looking down and smiling. "But I'm not telling!" Yuri winked at Sakura, smiling. The green-eyed put her hands on her hips.

"Ok Yuri-chan. Don't tell us" She said in defeat. "But we will find out eventually!"

The girls laughed. Once Sakura had taken her way home, Yuri and Tomoyo continued. They kept silent for a moment, like the day before.

"So. I see why you love her. She's really cute. Haven't you ever given her a hint about your feelings?"

"Well…as a matter of fact, yes. Yes I have" Tomoyo looked down, smiling sadly, which made Yuri regret her words. "I've told her many times that I love her, but she…doesn't understand. She thinks I mean it as friends."

"As I could see, she's quite…lightheaded" Yuri said, cautiously. She looked at Tomoyo, and she was smiling softly.

"Yes, she is. She's still an innocent girl. That's why I love her."

Yuri looked down, feeling sad. She was totally sure that there was nothing she could do to make Tomoyo love her. Not a thing. Not even to make her feel any better.

"So. See you later, Tomoyo" said Yuri when they had reached Tomoyo's house.

"Yeah, see you later, Yuri-chan." Tomoyo gave Yuri a smile.

"_Do svidaniya, _Tomoyo"

Then, the Russian girl continued her way home. She placed her hands over her heart, and continued to remember her unfinished dream.

_Then, before Yuri could say something, classic music came from the house next door. Yuri face fault, and looked at Tomoyo._

"_That's Mr. and Ms. Baryshnikov. This must be their anniversary. They always have a dinner and dance" Yuri explained. Tomoyo giggled, and took a couple of steps backwards. Yuri stood there, puzzled._

"_You know? In Tomoeda High school there have been many dances, and they usually put this music."_

"_And have you danced with someone, Tomoyo?" the blue-eyed girl shook her head. Yuri looked surprised. "No way! Tomoyo, really?"_

"_Yes. All I did was to videotape Sakura-chan while she danced with other men. That's my hobby, remember?"_

"_Oh…I see. And…you don't know how to dance?" Yuri teased her friend._

"_Well…yes I do. I've had a few private teachers. So…" Tomoyo took a deep breath, and gave Yuri a reverence. She, confused, followed suit. Then, Tomoyo reached her hand out for Yuri. _

"_Young lady, would you dance with me?" the blue-eyed girl asked, causing Yuri to blush. She shyly took Tomoyo's hand. It was really warm. _

"_Yes. I would love too, miss."_

_Then, the girls got closer. Tomoyo placed her right hand on Yuri's waist and her left hand was clasped with Yuri's right hand. The golden-eyed girl's left hand was on Tomoyo's waist._

_Then, they started to dance perfectly synchronized with the music coming from the Baryshnikov residence. Yuri let Tomoyo guide her._

_The girls danced in circles on the snow, the soft wind playing with their hair, the moon bathing the young girls with its light. Snow slowly falling from the sky, nearly touching the girls' skin. _

_Once the song was over, they stopped. Yuri was leaning against Tomoyo and the blue-eyed girl pulled the golden-eyed into an embrace. Yuri closed her eyes and she could feel Tomoyo's warm breath on her neck. _

"_Tomoyo…why couldn't you fall asleep?" Yuri asked softly. _

"_Because I was thinking…about Yuri-chan…aishiteru", Tomoyo whispered in Yuri's ear. She opened her eyes, confused and pulled back a couple of steps._

"_What?" she asked, looking at Tomoyo's eyes._

"_It's Japanese. It means…" Tomoyo clasped her hands and placed them over her heart. She closed her eyes and smiled._

"_I love you, Yuri-chan."_

_It took a couple of seconds for Yuri to process what Tomoyo had just said. Did Tomoyo say what she thought she said? Did she say what Yuri had wanted to hear for so long? _

_Tomoyo kept smiling as Yuri realized that she had indeed said ´I love you'. Her golden eyes widened in surprise. She felt like if her legs had melted into the snow, and her heart was beating so fast she thought she would get a heart attack._

"_Tomoyo…yo-you re-really…?" she stammered._

"_Yes, Yuri-chan. I love you. With all my heart."_

"_But…what about…what about Sakura?" Yuri needed to be certain before she'd…_

"_I no longer love her. Not the way I used to. Now she's like a sister to me. Nothing more. You're the one who I really love. You made me open my eyes. You are my Special Person."_

"_Tomoyo…" Yuri whispered, smiling and with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy._

"_Yuri…"_

_Both girls blushed and Yuri placed her hands gently on Tomoyo's cheeks. She smiled. Yuri closed her eyes._

"_Tomoyo…ya tiebla lyulyu." _

_The blue-eyed girl understood immediately what her companion said. She closed her eyes, and Yuri leaned closer. She felt Tomoyo's warm breath caressing her lips. Yuri kept her eyes closed, ready for what she had wished for…for so long…_

"Damn…I was having a good dream" the Russian girl said out loud. She ran home to get ready to go to her beloved's house.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Snow White

**Chapter 4: ****Snow White**

Once home, Yuri told her mother that she would be going to Tomoyo's house, and that she didn't expect her to come to dinner.

"Ok. Is it just you who is going?" Yuri's mother asked her. She shook her head.

"_Nét._ Sakura is going too. She's Tomoyo's best friend from elementary school" Yuri replied, with a little hint of sadness in her voice. Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter.

"I would like to meet that girl, Tomoyo. You should invite her for dinner some day" Yuri looked up at her mother, and blushed slightly. She nodded.

"So. She's the girl you love. Isn't she?"

Yuri's blush deepened at hearing that. She looked down and nodded slowly. Her mother bent down to her daughter's height, kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"She will better be worthy of captivating your heart, my child" Yuri looked up, now with a determined look on her face.

"Yes, _máma. _She is"

"Good. Then go get ready, you want to make your lady look at you, remember?" her mother winked at her and Yuri nodded. She ran upstairs to her room to get ready.

She put on a pair of white stockings on her legs, a knee-lenght skirt, a shirt and a sweater; all of them white She combed her hair into a low ponytail, with red ribbons at the beginning and end of the tail. Finally, she put on some pale pink lipstick. Once she was done, she smiled at the golden-eyed girl looking back at her from the mirror.

"A beautiful, white angel. Surely, she won't be able to take her eyes off you, my child" Yuri's mother said while entering her daughter's bedroom.

"Thanks, Mother" she replied, clasping her hands on her lap and blushing.

……………………………………………………………………………….

She was quite thoughtful, lying on her belly over the bed, her chin resting on the pillow. She was almost sure that there was something going on…

"I wonder…if there's something between them…no, no way."

"What is it, Sakura? Weren't you going to Tomoyo's house?" Kero asked his mistress while hovering in the air next to the bed. Sakura looked at him and blinked twice.

"Ah…yeah. I was…just thinking" she replied, kneeling on her bed.

"Thinkin' about what?" Kero asked flying over to the desk, next to the Sakura Cards' book. "Sakura. You've been thoughtful since you came back from school. There's somethin' wrong?"

"No, Kero-chan…I guess not. It's just…" Sakura looked at Kero. "As I told you, a new exchange student came to school yesterday."

"Yeah, she was from Russia. What about'er?"

"Well…" Sakura looked down, with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I can see that she has become very good friends with Tomoyo-chan. This morning…I opened the classroom's door and…I found Yuri-chan and Tomoyo-chan…" her voice trailed off. Kero looked confused, and flied over to Sakura.

"What? What were they doing?" Kero asked with a concerned look.

"They were hugging each other" Sakura looked at her guardian beast. "When I came in, I asked what were they doing…they separated while blushing…I excused myself and took my seat"

"Well…is that it?" Kero asked, a little disappointed. "Sakura, you got me worried for a second there. C'mon! A hug is not that big deal. What's wrong with Tomoyo hugging another girl?"

"Ah…well…" Sakura blinked several times, and the shook her head. "Well…I guess I misinterpreted something" Sakura snapped out of her confusing thoughts and returned to her usual expression. "Yeah…you're right, Kero-chan. That's good. Tomoyo-chan and Yuri-chan simply…became friends really quick."

Sakura got out of her bed.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Don't eat that cake inside the fridge, Kero-chan! You hear me?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and Kero made an innocent face.

"Of course not, Sakura!" he replied. Sakura just stared at him with a threatening look, before opening her bedroom door and leaving.

Once the door was closed, Kero started to evilly rub his hands. An evil smile appeared on his face.

"Jejejeje…I don't negotiate when it comes to sweets!"

………………………………………………………………………...

While she was walking down the street, Yuri couldn't think of anything other than being with her beloved Tomoyo again. But there was something bugging her.

That morning, she had told Tomoyo that she didn't mean to confuse her with that embrace. She said she wasn't trying to…steal her. But honestly, not even herself knew if that was true.

She wanted Tomoyo to be with her. To make her happy. But…Sakura. Yuri didn't want to think like that, but it was pretty much the truth. Sakura was the only obstacle between her and her love.

Yuri didn't consider herself as a possessive person. But she couldn't help it. She placed her right hand over her heart, and closed her eyes. Again, to listen to what it might say.

´If you want her to be happy, then, let her go. Remember what she said. Her happiness is your happiness.'

But Yuri didn't buy it. She knew that though. She knew that if Sakura was happy, then, Tomoyo would be happy as well. So…if Tomoyo was happy, then…Yuri would be happy for her. Could she do that? Yuri sighed.

"Ah…I didn't know it would be this difficult…" she said to herself. She opened her eyes and focused her mind on those feelings for Tomoyo, which she cherished so much.

Tomoyo's snow-white face. Her angelic smile. Her silky long hair. Her sweet smell. The softness of her hand and hair…after thinking about that for about 10 seconds, Yuri felt as she wanted to. Happy.

Then, when she arrived at an intersection, she met with Sakura, who was skating down the street on her rollerblades. Sakura saw Yuri waving her hand at her.

"_Dobroy vecher, Sakura!" _

"Ah…what?" she asked, skating next to Yuri. She giggled.

"Good evening, in Russian" she explained, and Sakura nodded with a smile. Then, she took a glance at Yuri. She blinked twice. "What is it?"

"Ah! Ah…nothing. It's just that…you look very good in those clothes" said the green-eyed girl while blushing slightly. Yuri smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura. I like the white colour" the Russian girl ran a hand through her sweater's sleeve. "It reminds me of the snow. And so, the snow reminds me of my country. There is snow nearly the whole year in Russia. Specially in Siberia."

Sakura looked confused for a couple of seconds. Then she looked up at the cherry blossom trees she and Yuri were passing by. The flowers were falling. Sakura smiled.

"You know what these flowers are called like, Yuri-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm…no, not really" she replied, looking up as well.

"_Sakura_. That's the name" the green-eyed girl explained. Yuri looked back at her, and Sakura was smiling at Yuri. "My Mother put me that name. She liked cherry blossoms. So…that's my name sake."

"That's a pretty name, really" Yuri replied, softly.

"Thanks!" Sakura said, tilting her head. Then, she looked back at the road. After a few minutes of walking/skating in silence, Sakura broke the ice.

"Ne, Yuri-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Well…listen, I…I'm glad that you and Tomoyo-chan have become such good friends" Sakura said, cautiously. She looked at Yuri, waiting for an answer. The Russian girl remained silent for a moment, smiling softly. Sakura was about to change the subject when…

"Yes. Me too."

Sakura sighed with relieve for that answer. She had kind of…expected Yuri to avoid the question or something.

"So, Yuri-chan. What do you think about her?" Sakura asked. Yuri looked up and blinked twice.

"A-about who?" she asked.

"Tomoyo-chan. Who else?" Sakura replied, giggling. Yuri's pale cheeks reddened. She looked down with an uneasy look.

"A-ah…we-well, she…she i-is be-beautiful, k-kind…se-self-less…" the Russian girl stammered, blushing. Sakura giggled and nodded.

"And you should really hear her singing!" she said cheerfully. Yuri looked up, puzzled.

"Singing?" she replied.

"Yeah! Tomoyo-chan singing is beautiful!" Sakura explained. Yuri smiled softly and wondered how Tomoyo's singing would be like. Angelic, she concluded.

"I see. I would love to hear her singing…if Tomoyo-chan's voice is melodic already…" Yuri whispered the last part. Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Did you say something, Yuri-chan?" she asked. The golden-eyed girl shook her head.

'Hmm…here it goes again…' Sakura thought to herself. ´And why would she dress so nicely and even make up…for just going to Tomoyo-chan's house…? I don't think it's just for a good impression.'

Sakura brushed those confusing thoughts away. She and Yuri had arrived at Tomoyo's place. Sakura pressed the door bell. A maid answered.

"Yes? Daidouji residence."

"Good evening. This are Kinomoto and Degtyarev" Sakura informed. After a few seconds, the door slid open, and the girls came into the mansion's entry. Sakura was used to places like these, but Yuri, on the other hand…

"For the Motherland! I think only the Kremlin is bigger than this!" she exclaimed, looking in every direction. Sakura turned around with a confused look. Yuri giggled again. "The Kremlin is the Zar's palace. It's commonly known as the Red Square, in Moscow, Russia."

Sakura made a sound of acknowledgement, and then the mansion's door opened. Tomoyo came out, running to see her friends.

"Yuri-chan! Sakura-chan! Welcome!" she said with happiness. She gasped when she looked at the Russian girl. "Wow, Yuri-chan looks really cute in those clothes!"

She couldn't help but to blush while smiling. She could mutter a "thanks" and bowed her head.

"Amazing. I nearly didn't recognize you, Yuri-chan. You look so different without the school uniform. I can tell that you like white pretty much."

"Y-yes. Yes I do. It's…my favourite colour" Yuri explained, blushing. Tomoyo smiled at the Russian girl, making her blush more even more. She giggled. Sakura, once again, was confused with this scene.

´Hey, what the…? What's going on here?' she thought, but she came back to reality when Tomoyo took her hand and led her inside the house. Tomoyo was holding Sakura's _and_ Yuri's hand.

Sakura could say that she was surprised. Tomoyo and Yuri had become good friends as fast as herself and the blue-eyed girl. She was coming closer to the conclusion that…

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked her, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. She had been so deep in thought she didn't notice they were in Tomoyo's room. She shook her head and smiled as usual.

"Y-Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry" she said. Tomoyo looked back at Yuri with a smile. The Russian girl was wondering around the room, with her golden-eyes flickering with amazement at the sight of Tomoyo's room.

"Your room is huge, Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed. She turned around when she was standing in front of the open window on the wall. The soft wind playing with her skirt and ponytail, the sunlight bathing the Russian girl's thin figure.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped as she watched this young beauty shinning with the sunlight, and she couldn't hold back a blush that crept on her pale cheeks. Sakura was also…amazed at how beautiful Yuri seemed right now. Totally different than when she was wearing her school uniform.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Yuri asked her friends, as they were speechless for quite a while. They snapped out of it.

"N-nothing, Yuri-chan. It's just that…" Sakura started to say.

"You looked really beautiful when standing there, Yuri-chan" Tomoyo finished the sentence. Yuri blushed slightly and giggled. Then, Tomoyo looked over at her desk, and spotted her video camera. She smiled, and in less than a blinking, she had her camera aiming at the Russian girl.

She blinked a few times, confused. A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head. Tomoyo's camera was locked on Yuri, and she giggled.

"I can't let a vision like this go without recording!" she said cheerfully. Sakura laughed uneasily. She was surprised, and at the same time relieved that Tomoyo had found, for a moment, something else to film but her. (She had became used to being filmed, but she needed a brake now and then)

Yuri stood still, posing for Tomoyo, in front of the window. The dark-haired girl was delighted.

"I never thought I would say this but…Yuri-chan, you're as cute as Sakura-chan!" she said while filming the Russian girl's smile. The green-eyed girl, who was sitting on a couch watching her friends, had her eyes widen when she heard that.

There was something odd going on here. Tomoyo had NEVER said something like that before. To anyone. Sakura was definitely confused.

"Well, Tomoyo-chan…I'm glad you finally found somebody else to film than me. You know, Yuri-chan? I've had that video camera over my shoulder for years now" she said, looking at her best friend, who giggled.

Yuri sweat dropped, and looked surprised.

"Really? Wow…and, what have you filmed, Tomoyo?" she asked. Tomoyo lowered her camera and smiled. She turned it off and walked over to a door. She opened it to show a small room with a large TV screen, a VCR/DVD player and a couch. On the room's wall there was a bookshelf, with rows and rows of videotapes and DVD's. Sakura knew QUITE well what was in those tapes.

Yuri gave a long whistle. Tomoyo turned around to face her friends.

"I've filmed nearly EVERYTHING that Sakura-chan has ever done since I met her" she explained. Yuri smiled softly. ´Well, I guess this is one of those hints you have given her, right? To show her how much you love her…'

"Yuri-chan? Are you Ok?" Sakura asked her, putting a hand over her shoulder. Yuri was startled.

"Ah! Yes, I'm Ok. _Spasibo"_ she said, and looked at her friends' confused looks. "Oh. Sorry. That means ´thanks'"

"Oh yes! Almost forgot. Sakura-chan, would you like to-" Tomoyo was cut off by a knock at the door. The girls left the video room, and Tomoyo opened the door. "Mother!"

Sonomi was standing at the door, breathing REAL heavy. She brushed the sweat off her forehead, and looked at her daughter, than at her 2 friends.

"Oh, hello Sakura-chan. Welcome!" she said looking at the green-eyed girl. She bowed her head and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Sonomi-san."

Then, Sonomi set her eyes on the unknown guest. Yuri bowed her head and smiled.

"_Dobroy vecher_ _Daidouji-san. _My name is Yuri Degtyarev. I come from Siberia, Russia. I am in the same class as Tomoyo and Sakura. It's an honour to meet you ma'am." Yuri introduced herself. Sonomi smiled, and bowed her head as well.

"The honour is mine, to meet such a polite and cute young girl. I am Sonomi Daidouji. As you can see, I'm Tomoyo's mother, Yuri-san."

Tomoyo's mother looked at the 3 girls, and clasped her hands together.

"Ah! I know! Why don't we go outside to have some tea? I also bought some cake. Come on!" Sonomi left the room and led the girls to the courtyard.

While they were drinking tea and eating a delicious chocolate cake, Yuri told Sonomi about herself. Tomoyo's mother was quite interested in the way the Russian girl kept an eye on her daughter, and vice versa. Sakura was quite aware of this as well, and her mind was flooded with confusing thoughts.

´What's going on here? Why are they…I don't know…_looking _at each other so much? Do they…no, that can't be. If it's not _that_…then…'

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo placed her hand on her shoulder and gently shook her out of her thoughts. She blinked twice, and looked around.

"Ah what?" Sakura stammered, realizing they were back in Tomoyo's room. "Hoeeeee! How long have I been out?"

"Not too long. Just a few minutes. Sakura-chan…you've been acting…a little awkward today. Are you alright?" her best friend asked her with concern. She shook her head and smiled as usual.

"No! I-I'm fine! Really! I just have…a few things on my mind. Nothing worth talking about" she replied. Tomoyo nodded with a smile, and walked over to her sewing table. She picked up the costume she had talked about early that morning.

"So, Sakura-chan. As I asked you this morning, would you try on this dress I made?" the green eyed girl nodded with a smile.

"Yeah! Sure" she said. Yuri took a good look at the dress, and whistled.

"Wow! Tomoyo, it's _krasivya"_' she said. Her friends looked back at her, confused. Again, she giggled. "Beautiful. That's what I said."

The dress that Tomoyo had made was pretty much like a white kimono, with light blue and pale pink flowers sewed on it. What was different was that the kimono had a large white ribbon on it's back, at the waist, and on top of it, there was a pair of transparent-white anime style wings.

Sakura took the dress and went to the dresser. Yuri and Tomoyo waited in her room; the dark-haired girl getting her camera ready. Yuri, keeping her golden-eyes on the blue-eyed girl.

When Sakura got out the dresser, Yuri and Tomoyo gasped with awe. The blue-eyed girl had her camera on Sakura, who was blushing slightly. For once, Tomoyo's costumes weren't too…extravagant as usual.

Which was almost…disturbing.

Yuri was amazed at 2 things.

1.- How wonderful Tomoyo was at designing clothes, and 2.- at how well Sakura looked wearing them. She had to admit that. Tomoyo was delighted while filming her best friend.

"You look so adorable, Sakura-chan!" she gushed.

"Ho-hoee…" Sakura replied. She still felt a little uneasy when wearing these costumes. But she just couldn't say no to Tomoyo whenever she asked her to wear those costumes.

After a few minutes for posing for the camera, Sakura looked at Yuri, who was sitting on a couch, next to Tomoyo.

"Ne, Yuri-chan. Would you like to…well, try on this costume?" she asked, cautiously. (She didn't want to imagine Tomoyo's reaction)

Yuri blinked twice, and so did Tomoyo, lowering her camera. They looked at each other, and blushed slightly.

"Well, surely Yuri-chan has the same measures as Sakura-chan. That costume would surely suit her" Tomoyo said, softly. The Russian girl looked up at her, surprised.

"Re-really? Well…" she looked at Sakura. She smiled. "Well…yes. I'd love to try it on. Is it Ok, Tomoyo?" she looked back at her. The dark-haired girl smiled and nodded.

Yuri and Sakura went to the dresser, where the green-eyed girl helped her foreign friend into the kimono. Sakura smiled broadly at how it looked on Yuri, and walked out the dresser first.

"Tomoyo-chan, you will not want to film me ever again once you see her" Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo on the couch, and smiled mischievously. Tomoyo looked anxious to see what she meant.

When Yuri got out the dresser, Tomoyo's camera almost fell from her hands to the floor.

The blue-eyed girl was too dumbstruck to move a muscle. Sakura was smiling broadly at her Russian friend, now that she could see her well.

It suited her _perfectly._ She looked _just like…_

"A white angel" Tomoyo said. Yuri blushed deeply by hearing that. She smiled softly and looked down. Sakura got up from the couch and clasped her hands together.

"Wow! Yuri-chan, you look incredible!" she said, cheerful. The aforementioned looked up at Sakura, then at Tomoyo. She blinked several times, trying to snap out of her bewilderment. In less than a blinking, the camera was raised and _locked_ on Yuri.

"Yuri-chan, you look _gorgeous!_'' she exclaimed, delighted. "You're beautiful! You…you look amazing!" Tomoyo took any _possible_ angle of vision of the golden-eyed girl.

Not to mention that she was blushing furiously. Yuri had NEVER been so complimented before. Never ever.

"_Spa-spasibo" _she muttered.

"How do you say ´you are beautiful' in Russian, Yuri-chan?" Tomoyo asked her.

"_Ty ochen krasivya"_ she replied, softly. Tomoyo lowered her camera for a second, with her eyes sparkling.

"Then, Yuri-chan…_ty ochen krasivya!"_ she exclaimed, giggling.

Yuri's face couldn't be any redder…and Sakura couldn't be anymore confused.

There were way too many things flashing through her mind. For one, she was very glad that Tomoyo had found such a great friend. Also, she was "relieved" that she wasn't, for once, the object of Tomoyo's…worshipping.

Though she had become quite used to the obsessive filming. But on the other hand…she was…_jealous_? No. That wasn't right.

´Wait. Why should I be jealous? Yuri-chan isn't like…trying to _steal_ my best friend, right? I mean, she's a very good girl. Anyone can see that…but then why do I feel like this! I mean…they've been looking at each other quite often, and complimenting each other. This is quite like Tomoyo and I, but still…'

"Sakura-chan, are you really alright? Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo gently shook Sakura again, and she snapped out of her thoughts. Again. She blinked, confused, Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura-chan, you sure you're alright? You've been spacing out almost the whole day."

"Yeah…I think you're right…what time is it?" Sakura asked, noticing that the sun was setting.

"It's 7 o'clock." Yuri informed, looking at her watch. She was back on her normal clothes. Sakura blinked twice, and got up from the couch she was sitting on.

"I see. Well…ah, I think I should get going now. I, ah…promised my brother that, ah…I would make dinner tonight. And as you said, I think I should get some rest. So, see you girls tomorrow, ne?" Sakura smiled as usual, and Tomoyo and Yuri nodded. The girls went to the mansion's front door and Tomoyo opened it.

"So. See you at school tomorrow, Sakura-chan" said her best friend, giving her a smile. Sakura looked a little uneasy, but she hid behind her usual smile.

"Yeah. See you girls tomorrow. Ja ne!" Sakura turned around and walked towards the exit.

"Good night, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo whispered, looking at her best friend.

"I hope she's alright. She has been…acting a little odd today" said Yuri. Tomoyo nodded.

"Yeah…maybe it were those things she had in mind" the blue-eyed girl looked back at Yuri with a smile. "Well, you're staying for dinner tonight?"

The Russian girl nodded with a smile. The girls went back to Tomoyo's room, and Yuri watched the costume the dark-haired girl had designed, and which she had had the honour of wearing.

"You know, Yuri-chan?" Tomoyo asked her. "I…made that costume with…you, in mind."

Yuri turned around, startled. She blushed furiously and looked back at the kimono. She was caught off-guard. She was out of words.

"I wanted to see how you would look in it…and when I realized what I was doing, I had it done in just a couple of hours."

"What!? A couple of hours!?" Yuri exclaimed, not trusting her ears. "You made this dress…in _a couple of hours?_ That's impossible!"

"Well, I couldn't believe it myself. I was thinking about you and…" Tomoyo blushed and looked down, avoiding Yuri's gaze.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Yuri was standing next to the sewing table; her hand was making circles on the white kimono. Tomoyo was standing next to her bed; her hands clasped on her lap.

Then, Yuri broke the silence.

"Thank you…for thinking about me when making this beautiful dress" she said, just above a whisper. Tomoyo looked up to meet Yuri's golden eyes. Now she saw how deep and beautiful those eyes were.

"You know? I really…liked that hug you gave me this morning. It was…relaxing. Calming…I really liked it" said Tomoyo, keeping her eye contact with Yuri.

Tomoyo took a couple of steps towards her companion. She had a quite nice view of the golden-eyed girl.

She was standing still, leaning against the edge of the sewing table in front of the open window on the wall. Her lips curved into a soft smile. The light of the setting sun coming through the window shinning behind the silver-blonde haired girl.

The wind coming from the open window was playing with the strands of her hair, making them flicker with a silver-golden shine, as well as her white skirt. That same light, remarking the Russian girl's golden-eyes and thin figure. Tomoyo couldn't do anything but to blush with such a beautiful sight.

"I'm glad you like it. Though you acted like if…you didn't" her smile still in place, Yuri broke the eye contact with the blue-eyed girl by looking down. She sighed.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked, her look changing into a concerned one. Yuri shook her head and looked up…and gasped.

Tomoyo's pale face was just inches away from Yuri's. She blushed furiously, more than she ever had before. (If that was possible) Her golden eyes were wide open and her mouth half-open. Her heartbeat was going so fast she thought she would _surely_ have a heart attack. Yuri could see her reflection in Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes, full with concern and care.

Tomoyo could also see her reflection on Yuri's eyes, as if they were gold-made mirrors. Her heartbeat had increased significantly, but she didn't think about that. All she could think of was the beautiful silver-blonde haired girl just inches away from her.

Again, just like that morning at school, Tomoyo felt confusion.

The need of knowing why she couldn't think of anything…_but_ the Russian girl. Even Sakura, her _beloved_ Sakura…was brushed away from her mind.

Almost reaching the point of not simply not caring.

Yuri, on the other hand, was full of joy. She wanted to close that damn gap between her and the girl she loved.

To touch those pale lips with hers. To caress that soft hair. To caress the beauty that was Tomoyo. To show her love for her with total freedom…but the fact of being forbidden to was killing her.

Unconsciously, Tomoyo reached out her hand, and stroked Yuri's hair. It was softer than anything Tomoyo had ever touched before. It was smooth and silky. Yuri remained still and closed her eyes, to enjoy the feeling of Tomoyo's hand running up and down her hair.

The pale girl moved her hand lower on Yuri's hair, and removed both red ribbons that held the girl's ponytail, leaving her hair to wave freely on her back.

Yuri couldn't take it anymore.

She knew it wasn't right. She knew it was forbidden to her. She knew it was reckless. She knew…she would regret it later. But honestly…she didn't give a damn.

She walked past the point of no return. She closed that gap between her and Tomoyo.

Tomoyo's eyes were wide-open as the Russian girl wrapped her arms around the blue-eyed girl, as Yuri tasted those lips she longed for so much. She ran her hands through Tomoyo's hair while kissing her.

Tomoyo gave in. She closed her eyes and left Yuri guide her. After a few seconds, the kiss turned into something more passionate. The Russian girl slid her tongue into Tomoyo's mouth without any hesitation from herself, nor any resistance from the other girl.

Tomoyo was amazed at Yuri's kiss. The Russian girl had a really interesting technique. Tomoyo was able to catch fresh air from the gaps around her mouth that Yuri created. That way, the kiss lasted longer than a normal one would.

Finally, the girls broke apart for a long breath. Tomoyo was blushing deeply, but Yuri was blushing more slightly.

"Tomoyo-chan…I..." Yuri gasped, keeping her hands on her love's flushed cheeks. "I…love you."

Tomoyo's blue eyes snapped open in surprise. She had somehow suspected it, but didn't dare to ask. She was able to articulate…

"Yuri-chan…I…"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: She stole…gave her, her first kiss

**Chapter 5: She stole…gave her, her first kiss.**

"Yuri-chan…I…" Tomoyo was doubtful. Confused. Didn't know what to say. Yuri understood the message, and removed her hands from Tomoyo's pale cheeks. She took a step aside and walked over to the bedroom's door.

Yuri knew she had done wrong.

A kiss had ruined everything. Now she wanted to just have a heart attack or anything to get rid of the pain.

The pain of her heart shattering into a thousand pieces…Now Tomoyo would never want to talk to her again.

However…Tomoyo's reaction wasn't what she had expected.

It was way better than that. She had expected Tomoyo to slap her in the face or something like that.

But no. The blue-eyed girl stood there in silence, running her fingers over her lips.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't like that kiss. But…Yuri had practically _stolen_ her first kiss. The kiss…she wanted to receive from her dear Sakura, but which would never come.

Wait…stolen? No…Tomoyo was wrong.

Yuri hadn't stolen her first kiss. She hadn't….she had _given _Tomoyo her very first kiss. The young Russian girl had given Tomoyo what she had always wanted: Love.

Unconditional love. Love that she had always wished for…but that never came.

Yuri loved her, with all her heart. Now she understood what she had felt when the Russian girl had embraced her that morning at school.

It was love. _She_ was Yuri's Special Person.

"Well…I guess I won't be staying over for dinner. I'll better be going…" said Yuri, nearly above a whisper, doing her best not to break down crying. Tomoyo gasped and turned around.

"Yuri-chan, wait!" she said, nailing Yuri to her tracks, her eyes snapped open.

Hesitantly, the Russian girl turned around. She looked into Tomoyo's blue eyes and saw nothing like anger, hatred, or disgust. But _comprehension._

"Wha-what is it?" Yuri asked, cautiously. Tomoyo's face lit up and smiled. Yuri sighed with relieve. Maybe her friendship wasn't done for, afterwards.

"Please, don't go. I'll like your company with me at dinner" said the blue-eyed girl, clasping her hands on her lap, and looking into Yuri's golden eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure" she said.

After that, the girls watched together the sunset from Tomoyo's balcony. Yuri's arms were folded over the rail, while Tomoyo was standing next to her, watching the setting sun with a smile.

A soft wind was playing with both girls' hair, since they both had it loose on their backs. Yuri looked at her love, and blushed slightly at such a heavenly sight.

Tomoyo's long, dark hair was waving with the soft wind. Her blue eyes were reflecting the sun's golden light. Her pale skin was nearly reflecting that same light. Her smile decorated the joint.

"You're beautiful, Tomoyo" Yuri said, her blush still in place. Tomoyo looked at her, and her smile only widened, closing her eyes. That smile…which was dedicated only to Sakura.

"Thanks, Yuri-chan. But you're a more than beautiful sight yourself. More than me" she said.

The Russian girl decided to give the girl she loved a better sight.

She stretched back her arms, and closed her eyes while smiling. The silver-blonde strands of her hair were shinning with the sunlight. The wind playing with the pale girl's hair, making it wave behind her. Her skin and clothes reflecting the sun light, blinding any unworthy one who dared to look at her.

But of course, Tomoyo was the only one allowed to see her this way. Which the blue-eyed girl really appreciated.

She felt calm in her heart by just looking at the Russian girl, examining her figure. Now she realized Yuri was made out of soft and delicate curves.

When Yuri opened her eyes to look at Tomoyo, she was face to face with…Tomoyo's video camera laser-locked on her. She couldn't help to blush for the attention. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yuri-chan looks so _kawaii_ when blushing!" the Russian girl got the message right away. She giggled and looked down with a sad look.

"More than…Sakura?" she quietly asked. Tomoyo lowered her camera. She felt guilty for making Yuri sad, so she hugged her. Just like Yuri had hugged her.

"It's Ok…it's Ok. I…" said Tomoyo, stroking her companion's silky hair, "I just need some time…to think."

Yuri gasped and looked up in surprise, the trail of tears on her cheeks. Tomoyo smiled sweetly and brushed them away.

"Yuri-cha…Yuri. I love Sakura-chan…but, I…you gave me something that I have never been given before. Love…_real_ love.''

The Russian girl nodded. Her hopes were going up.

"I…need some time to…think. That's all. I don't think I can leave my feelings for Sakura behind, to love you, Yuri. But…I don't want to pretend to love you. I just couldn't do that."

"And I would be offended if you did." Yuri stated firmly, regaining her composure and taking Tomoyo's hand, "I don't to want to be loved by force. That's something I don't need, nor want."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, and placed her free hand on Yuri's cheek.

"I know how you feel. Believe me. So…" the blue-eyed girl closed her eyes, and once she opened she returned to her usual cheerful expression, "Yuri-chan's kiss was really good!"

She pinched the girl's cheek, and both girls giggled.

"Thanks. I learned from my parents. _Máma_ asked me to see her and _pápa_ kissing, so I would be good at it in the future. I see I did a good job."

"Yes you did" Tomoyo looked down while blushing slightly, "was it your first time?"

Yuri nodded while smiling softly. She then opened her eyes and put her index finger under her chin.

"But…there was this time at school…when a boy _almost_ kissed me"

"Really? What do you mean?" Tomoyo tilted her head to a side, curious.

"Well…he tried to go for a grope…and it took about a week for my hand print on his face to go away" Yuri winked at Tomoyo and laughed. Soon, Tomoyo was caught and both girls were laughing.

They were both relieved. Yuri's friendship with Tomoyo remained still, and…she had just kissed the girl she loved. And Tomoyo herself was grateful for it. It was the first time someone really loved her, and now she finally felt what she had always wanted.

After dinner, Yuri said she had to leave.

"It's kind of late. You can sleep over here if you want to, Yuri-chan" Tomoyo offered her Russian friend with a smile. She shook her head.

"Thanks, but no. Sorry. Maybe some other day" Yuri replied, a little uneasy. (She didn't feel like sleeping even at her love's house) Tomoyo nodded in understanding and walked Yuri to the door.

"Good night, Yuri-chan" said the blue-eyed girl when the Russian girl was at the house's doorstep. She smiled and nodded.

"_Spakóina nochi _Tomoyo!" she said. The blue-eyed girl faked a confused look. Hoping to…

Yuri giggled, darted in and placed a quick kiss on Tomoyo's lips.

Both girls blushed slightly and Yuri ran off the house, waving her hand at Tomoyo.

"Good night, in Russian!" she shouted from the street in front of the house. Tomoyo put her hand over her lips, and closed her eyes while smiling.

"Good night, Yuri." She whispered.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Still best friends, right?**

Sakura woke up from her slumber with the ringing of her alarm clock. She turned it off, and brushed the sleepiness off her eyes. She took the blankets off herself and sat on the edge of the bed, her face with a thoughtful expression.

Kero, whose head had popped out of his drawer, was hovering in the air next to her mistress.

"Sakura? Sakura!" he called up her name. She snapped out of her daze and blinked twice. She looked at her guardian beast.

"What? What is it, Kero-chan?" she asked. Kero shook his head, and folded his little arms on his chest.

"Sakura, you've been acting weird these last 2 days. Somethin's wrong?" the yellow stuffed animal asked with a concerned look. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"No, Kero-chan! I'm fine. Really. It's just that…I had kind of…a weird dream last night" the green-eyed girl said, her face returning to her previous expression. Kero tilted his head to a side.

"A weird dream? What was it about?" he asked, curious.

Sakura looked up with her eyes closed and tried to remember the dream.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_Yuri and Tomoyo where lying under a cherry blossom tree. The Russian girl was laying her head on Tomoyo's lap, and the blue-eyed girl was gently stroking her companion's silver-blonde hair. _

_Yuri's eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of Tomoyo's hand caressing her hair, and how she brushed the strands of hair on Yuri's forehead. The cherry blossoms were falling down from the tree, landing around the girls. The golden-eyed girl was smiling while she was drifting off to sleep on her friend's lap._

_But right before she could, Tomoyo placed her hand on Yuri's pale cheek, and made her look up at her._

"_Tomoyo?" she asked, blinking twice. The blue-eyed girl's smile widened. She took Yuri's hand in hers, and raised the girl's face._

"_There's something I want to tell you" Tomoyo said softly, when Yuri's blushing face was just inches away from hers, "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now and…I can't keep it to myself anymore."_

"_Wha-what is it, Tomoyo?" Yuri asked, with a curious look. Tomoyo's smiled still in place, she leaned forward…and brushed her lips against Yuri's._

_The Russian girl wasn't surprised or anything. She just closed her eyes and let Tomoyo take her into a tight embrace. Yuri's arms went behind Tomoyo's neck, as the blue-eyed girl's arms surrounded Yuri's back._

_Finally, the girls broke apart for air__, both of them blushing slightly._

"_Yuri-chan…I love you" Tomoyo whispered in Yuri's ear. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and…happiness. Her lips curved into a wide smile._

"_I love you too, Tomoyo."_

……………………………………………………………………………….

"I see…why would you have such a dream?" asked Kero after hearing his mistress describing her dream.

"I…don't know…it just came to me. Do you think…?" Sakura looked at Kero with an odd expression.

"Don't ask me. I don't really know too much about human love relations. But you've had many premonitory dreams before, remember? What if this…" Kero was cut-off by a knocking on the door.

"Hey Monster! Come downstairs! Breakfast is ready!" her brother Touya informed.

"I'm NOT a monster, onii-chan!" Sakura shouted and got up from bed, "I'll be right there!"

She heard Touya going downstairs. While she was changing into her school clothes, Kero went on.

"Well. As I was saying. What if what you saw in your dream will happen eventually?" he said, making Sakura gasp. She looked at Kero with a surprised look.

"What!? You mean that…that Tomoyo-chan and Yuri-chan…" she didn't dare finish that sentence. She couldn't quite picture her best friend and a Russian girl they had just met…_together._

"What is it? What's the matter of Tomoyo being with another girl?" Kero asked, as if it was a daily thing. Sakura shook her head.

"No! Of course not. There's no problem with that…is just that…" Sakura shook her head again, and turned into her usual cheerful expression, "you're right. There's nothing wrong with that."

That said, she finished dressing, took her school bag, and ran downstairs. Kero remained hovering in the air as the room's door was shut. He sighed.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yuri was walking her way to school. She had had a very good night sleep. She was happy with life. She had…a small chance of winning Tomoyo's love after all. She closed her eyes and caressed her lips, which were curved into a smile.

"Tomoyo…I love you so much…" she whispered to herself.

"Thank you, Yuri-chan" she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes startled, and looked at the blue-eyed girl smiling at her. She blushed furiously. Tomoyo giggled, "Good morning."

"_Do-dobroy dén Tomoyo."_ Yuri replied, her blush still in place. Tomoyo giggled.

"Yuri-chan looks very cute when blushing!" she said.

The Russian girl giggled as well, and kept walking besides Tomoyo. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Yuri broke the ice.

"You know, Tomoyo? I had a very good dream last night" she looked at her pale companion and smiled mischievously.

"Really? What about?" Tomoyo asked, blinking. Yuri looked down blushing.

"Well…it was about you and I. We were at my house in Siberia, Russia. I had invited you, and you said 'Ok'" Tomoyo nodded with a smile. Yuri told her the rest of her dream, and when she got to the ending, "And then…I took you in my arms and did this."

Yuri stopped, Tomoyo followed suit, and the Russian girl brushed her lips against Tomoyo's for a split second. She pulled back, and smiled. The blue-eyed girl just stood there, blinking in confusion.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" Yuri apologized bowing her head at an smiling Tomoyo.

"No, it's Ok. I…don't mind if you…" she muttered.

"Steal a kiss from you?" Yuri finished the sentence, and Tomoyo nodded slowly. Yuri smiled widely and took hold of Tomoyo's hand and started walking again.

"Don't worry'' she said when saw Tomoyo opening her mouth to protest, probably, "just friends. You don't love me, remember?"

Tomoyo heard the hint of sadness in Yuri's voice, and squeezed her hand gently and smiled. The Russian girl smiled back and looked up front while walking.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura had been feeling very strange after she had that dream. Kero was right. Many of her dreams before had been premonitory. Why wouldn't this be one? And if it was, she should be happy for her friends, right?

She couldn't help feeling a little uneasy about the subject. Her best friend with another girl? Well…Sakura would be happy for Tomoyo anyway, right? She didn't mind if her best friend was…was…if she liked girls.

But there was something bugging her on her way to school. She felt strange. As if there was something in her chest that she couldn't get out.

She couldn't figure out what it was. Could it be…_jealousy?_ No. No way. She had Syaoran, right? Her soul mate, right? The man that would make her happy…right?

Sakura dared to think that…she didn't quite miss Syaoran at all. She had become used to the letters and phone calls. She didn't miss him the way she used to when they had started dating, almost 3 years ago.

"What am I thinking!?" Sakura said out loud. She shook her head and brushed those confusing thoughts away.

……………………………………………………………………………….

When Yuri and Tomoyo arrived at school, they saw Sakura standing at the front gate.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Tomoyo waved her hand at the green-eyed girl who looked back at her with a smile. She gasped when saw her best friend and Yuri…holding hands.

The girls walked up to Sakura, who had an uneasy look on her face.

"G-good m-morning, Tomoyo-chan, Yuri-chan" she muttered. Could this be…?

"Sakura? Are you Ok?" Yuri asked, and she nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Of course, I'm fine. Come on! Let's go to the classroom before the bell rings!" Sakura said, and the girls started walking their way to the classroom. Yuri let go Tomoyo's hand.

Sakura opened the classroom's door, and it was empty. They were the only ones to arrive so far. Sakura gulped, and started setting her things on her desk. Tomoyo and Yuri followed suit. The Russian girl singing in low voice a song in her native languaje.

"What is that song, Yuri-chan?" Tomoyo asked. Yuri smiled and replied.

"It's the Russian National Anthem."

"The what?" Sakura asked, confused. Yuri giggled.

"Yes, the National Anthem of my country." She explained.

"I'd like to hear it, Yuri-chan. Can you sing it for us?" Tomoyo asked her Russian friend. She blushed slightly and nodded.

"Sure…if you ask me, Tomoyo" she whispered the last part. She stood looking out the window with a smile. Then, she took breath and crossed her hands over her chest.

She started singing.

Yuri's voice was as beautiful as Tomoyo's. Soft and relaxing. It was like a massage to the ears. When Yuri was done with the song, she looked at her friends and they were clapping.

"Wow Yuri-chan! Your singing is amazing!" Sakura said, cheerfully. The golden-eyed girl giggled and blushed slightly.

"That's right, Yuri-chan. Your voice is beautiful" said Tomoyo, making the Russian girl blush more deeply. Sakura realized this, and looked confused for a few seconds. Then…

"Ah…girls, did something happen after I left Tomoyo-chan's house yesterday?" she blurted out. Immediately, she covered her mouth with both hands. Soon she regretted her words, because both Yuri looked down and blushed.

"Well…'' Yuri started, "we talked for a while and…" she looked down. She couldn't say that…

"Sakura-chan…me and Yuri-chan…kissed."

"Yo-you…what?" Sakura's jaw dropped and her green emerald eyes widened in shock for several seconds. She was totally speechless. Tomoyo looked down.

"Yes. Yes we did" said Yuri, nearly above a whisper. Blushing slightly, she looked up at a bewildered Sakura.

"I…I, ah…I s-see…" she finally said. Her dream came back to her mind. Could it…be true? If that was so…then she should be happy for Tomoyo and Yuri. She should be.

"Well…I see. You're…to-together now. R-Right?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, and laughed uneasily. She didn't know what to think. She _should_ be happy for her friends together. But…was she _jealous_? Because there was a strange feeling inside of her, that she couldn't describe.

"Well…" Tomoyo looked at her golden eyed friend, and took hold of her hand with her patent smile. Yuri blushed and her eyes widened. "We…we are."

Both Yuri and Sakura gasped. None of them could believe it.

Sakura was totally confused. Her thoughts were just like a scrambled spider web where she was caught like a helpless fly.

What the Hell was this weird feeling? There was no way it could be…_jealousy. _If her friends were together, that was Ok! She would be happy for them! Sakura didn't mind if her eccentric friend was in love with another girl. She just…

Yuri was about to pass out. She took a deep breath when realized her lungs were begging for air. Did Tomoyo say what she thought she said? Yes. She did say they were together…there was a mix of emotions inside the Russian girl.

The main thing she felt was happiness. The girl she loved had accepted her feelings and almost literally said "I love you, too." Yuri couldn't be happier. But…How? Tomoyo was in love with Sakura. How could she have changed her mind in about a day?

At the bewildered look in Yuri's golden eyes, Tomoyo gently squeezed the girl's hand, soothing the Russian girl with her trademark smile. But Yuri wasn't totally convinced.

"Tomoyo, wha…?" she was cut-off by her blue eyed friend's index finger on her lips. Tomoyo looked into her golden eyes, removed her finger, and…placed a quick kiss on Yuri's lips.

Yuri remained still with her mouth half open. Then she sighed dreamily and smiled sweetly at the dark haired heiress in front of her.

Sakura, who had been practically forgotten by her two friends, cleared her throat. Yuri and Tomoyo broke their loving eye contact and looked back at Sakura.

"Well, ah…congratulations for you two!" she said, trying to sound cheerful. To her fortune, her friends bought it. But then, their talking was interrupted by the entrance of the girls' classmates who were starting to arrive at school.

During class, Yuri and Tomoyo kept a constant, if not permanent, eye contact. Sakura kept an eye over her friends without them realizing it. But still…that annoying feeling remained present and growing inside of Sakura's chest.

Tomoyo asked Yuri to meet her at the City Park that evening at 6 o'clock. There was something the girls needed to talk about. So, when classes were over Yuri decided to hurry to her house to get ready. So she stole a quick kiss from Tomoyo, said good-bye to Sakura and left for home. Not without…

"_Ya tiebla lyulyu, Tomoyo!"_ she shouted from the distance, waving her hand at her love. Sakura blinked in confusion and looked at her best friend.

"What did she say?" she asked. Tomoyo looked at her with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks. She tilted her head to a side, and replied.

"_I love you _in Russian."

Yuri's hands remained crossed over her heart all the way home.

She was now _with_ the girl she loved. Her love towards Tomoyo wouldn't be unrequited after all.

The reasons why the blue eyed girl would love Yuri back weren't important at all right now. Tomoyo herself would tell her later that evening.

Now, all she could think of was the beautiful smile…of the beautiful girl she loved.

Those stormy blue eyes…those ponds where Yuri would sink without any resistance. That creamy, white skin. White and pure as the snow of mountains of Siberia, her homeland. And those lips…oh, those lips. Soft flower petals that the Russian girl had the honour to taste several times. Tomoyo's silky, long dark hair…dark as the night itself…Yuri liked the night. It was her favourite time of the day.

When nothing seemed to move. When everything was finally silent. When everything in the world seemed to be…just perfect. Perfect…That was the only word that Yuri could find to properly describe Tomoyo.

Perfect. She sighed dreamily. Her cheeks crimson red, her left hand resting over her left cheek and her right hand on her heart, the vital organ beating fast and loud.

It was funny…she NEVER thought she would feel this way about another girl. She always believed she was straight.

But she had always glanced at cute girls back in Russia, her motherland. She didn't quite know why she felt like that with girls around. She tried with boys. She dated a couple of times…but it wasn't the same. Her lips remained untouched. Especially because many of the boys she dated, were simply…horny bastards.

The perfect example: the kid she had slapped SO hard in the face that she literally knocked him out after trying to touch her. She giggled at the thought.

Before she could notice, she was home.

"_Dobroy vecher, máma _I'm back!" Said Yuri after leaving her backpack and her shoes next to the door. Her mother came out of the kitchen, wearing a yellow apron and a white dress. She smiled and hugged her daughter.

"Welcome home, my child. Had a good day at school?" She asked while walking back into the kitchen. Yuri nodded with a large grin on her pale face.

"Guess what, _máma_!" She said while walking into the kitchen with her mother. She balled her fists in front of her chest. The elder woman stood there looking into her only child's golden eyes. After a few seconds of thinking, she tilted her head to a side with a smile.

"You have a girlfriend?" she guessed. Yuri sweat dropped and stood there with a confused look. Then she returned the smile.

"_Da_, I do. Well…" Yuri looked down with a thoughtful expression. Her mother blinked twice.

"Well, what?" she asked.

While having a cup of tea, Yuri told her mother about what had happened the last 2 days. As she had yet to tell her mother anything about what happened between her and Tomoyo, and the latter's feelings for Sakura.

"I see" said Yuri's mother after the explanation. She set down her tea cup on the table, and took her daughter's pale hand in hers, "the best you can do…is to trust her. That's all. Trust her."

"I do. Thank you Mother" said Yuri, and got up from the table. Her mother followed suit, kissed her daughter's forehead and then, headed back into the kitchen. Yuri went upstairs to her room to get ready for her meeting with Tomoyo later that evening.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking home after school. The dark haired girl had been very quiet after what happened early that morning, but a soft smile was adorning her pale face. But Sakura, on the other hand, had been watching her best friend outside the corner of her eye, with an odd expression on her face.

"Sakura-chan? What is it?" Tomoyo asked the brunette, tilting her head to a side. Sakura gasped and blinked twice.

"Ah! Wha-what? Oh! N-nothing, Tomoyo-chan. Everything's fine" the card mistress rushed to answer. But her best friend wasn't convinced. Her expression turned into a sad one. She looked down at her feet.

"I think I know what this is about, Sakura-chan" she stated. The brunette looked at her with a surprised look. "It's about me and Yuri-chan, right?"

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I…I assure you I have nothing against it! I really don't! I don't mind if you and Yuri-chan are together now" she replied, waving her hands in front of her face in denial. Tomoyo smiled sadly.

"Then…why aren't you happy for me?" The blue-eyed girl asked softly. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. She didn't know the answer herself.

"O-of course I am! I really am…" Sakura hurried to reply, "I just…I hope we still…" her voice trailed off.

"Stay best friends?" Tomoyo completed the sentence. Blue eyes met green ones as she looked up. Sakura nodded with a smile and gave her still best friend a reassuring hug. Tomoyo smiled and returned the hug.

Once the girls pulled away, Sakura placed her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Just tell me one thing, Tomoyo-chan. Yuri-chan loves you?" The pale girl nodded with a smile. "And do you love her back?"

"I…"

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Mother, I'm leaving!" informed Yuri when she was leaving the house. Her mother stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and her mother handed her a basket.

"Just in case." Yuri's mother winked at her when her daughter took the basket. When she got the message, a slight blush crept on her pale face.

"_Spa-spasibo, mama"_ Yuri replied, and turned on her heels to go to her meeting with her beloved Tomoyo.

Her mother stood still at the house's front step. Her hands were crossed on her lap, and her pale face was watching her daughter's figure shinning with the light of the setting sun. She smiled sweetly.

"Good luck, my child" she whispered.

Yuri's heart was beating every time faster as she approached the City Park. She was anxious to hear Tomoyo's explanation. On her way there, she noticed many people looking at her, obviously because of her clothes. So she hurried up to her meeting.

She was gorgeous, as she hoped Tomoyo would think.

She was wearing an entirely white body suit. White tight trousers that met a grayish belt. A white blouse with a long scarf around Yuri's neck. Her silver-blonde hair was combed into a high ponytail. Small grey boots covered her feet, and white sleeves covered her arms. Even though the weather was a little chilly, Yuri didn't mind. After growing up in the cold of the Russian weather, especially in her hometown in Siberia…this was nothing.

When she finally arrived at the park's entry, she saw Tomoyo standing against a cherry blossom tree. Her arms were behind her back, and her legs crossed. Her eyes were closed and a soft, happy smile decorated her face. Yuri blushed at this beautiful sight.

Tomoyo was wearing a light yellow skirt that covered her thighs, a white shirt, under a yellow sweater. Her dark hair was combed into a low ponytail, which was swinging with the soft wind over her shoulder.

Yuri walked over to Tomoyo.

"_Dobroy vecher, Tomoyo"_ she said bowing her head. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked sweetly at her golden eyed companion.

"_Konichiwa, Yuri-chan"_ she said with her trademark smile. Yuri blushed again. Tomoyo giggled. "Yuri-chan looks very cute when blushing!"

Yuri laughed uneasily while a sweat drop. She showed Tomoyo the basket her mother had given her.

"Ah yes! Mother made some food. It was her idea."

"Very nice. I was thinking about bringing something to eat, too. But I felt that I didn't need to." Yuri blinked twice in surprise, and laughed. Then, Tomoyo took hold of Yuri's hand, and giggled at the girl's blush. "Yuri-chan looks SO cute when blushing. And you look beautiful in those clothes."

Yuri gasped and smiled.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. But you look really good too."

The blue eyed girl smiled as usual and started walking, hand in hand with her golden eyed companion. After walking a little, while talking about trivial things, the girls found a quiet and calm spot under a blooming, white flowers tree. The girls set a blanket on the grass and sat down.

"My Mother is a really good cook, I assure you" said Yuri, while she handed Tomoyo a sandwich, "she used to work in a restaurant as a chef, before she met Father."

"I'm sure Yuri-chan's cooking is as good as her mother's!" said Tomoyo, causing the silver-blonde girl to blush, laugh uneasily and rub the back of her head.

"N-no…I'm not as good as you think. I can't even toast bread without burning it!" she waved her hand in front of her face. Tomoyo giggled.

After a few moments of eating in silence, Tomoyo spoke.

"Well, Yuri-chan…I guess I owe you an explanation. You didn't look too convinced when I told Sakura-chan we were together, right?" she asked, looking into Yuri's golden eyes. The Russian girl nodded, but hurried to speak.

"B-but i-if you…if you mean it, if we…a-are _together_ then…there's no need for an explana-" she was cut by Tomoyo's finger on her lips. She shook her head slowly with her eyes closed and a soft smile. She opened her stormy blue eyes and spoke sweetly.

"Please let me finish. I insist." She removed her finger from Yuri's lips and she nodded. Tomoyo went on. "I guess that when you fell in love with me, you thought that my feelings for Sakura-chan would be an obstacle, didn't you?"

"_Da"_ Yuri replied. She sat against the tree trunk behind her.

"I see. Well, at the beginning, when you hugged me at school, I was really confused. I couldn't understand what I felt when you did. But when you told me that you loved me…it was all very clear. After you left my house yesterday…I went back into my room to think."

"My feelings for Sakura-chan were strong as always. But when I thought about you…I felt something. Sakura-chan was almost…the last thing I would think of. Whenever I'm not with you, I feel…sad. I can't stand being without you."

Tomoyo looked into the gold pieces that were Yuri's eyes. Those eyes were wide in surprise and there was a flicker of hope.

"B-but…what about…?" she stammered. Her whole body was starting to shake slightly.

"Sakura-chan is still my best friend. But my feelings for her have changed. I'm sure of it. My feelings for her are now something I can hold on to whenever I'm not with you, Yuri-chan. Don't misunderstand me. I still love her…like a sister."

Yuri remained sitting against the tree. Now she understood everything. Tomoyo walked over to her, and sat down next to her golden eyed companion. She leaned her head on Yuri's shoulder; her long, dark hair caressing the Russian girl's neck and cheek. She blushed and rested her head on Tomoyo's.

"I see. And I understand, Tomoyo-chan. But still…I need a straight answer. You know very well that I love you. With all my heart…but my question is: Tomoyo-chan, do you love me?" she whispered.

Tomoyo smiled and shifted her position.

Now she was resting her body over Yuri's. The Russian girl gasped, surprised. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the fragile creature resting over her body, and embraced her tightly. She closed her eyes and left herself be caught in Tomoyo's beautiful aura.

Tomoyo's head was resting over Yuri's chest, and she could hear the latter girl's heart beat. It was quick and loud. Tomoyo could actually feel the love coming out of the girl beneath her.

The white flowers on the tree started to fall around the two girls. Yuri stroked Tomoyo's silky, dark hair, while the latter girl played with Yuri's ponytail.

"Yuri-chan…'' she whispered softly, "_aishiteru."_

The Russian girl almost didn't react. She knew what that word meant. And she couldn't be happier. She just didn't want to ruin this moment. Instead, she smiled and a tear of joy rolled down her smooth, pale cheek.

Tomoyo realized this and softly she brushed it away. Yuri looked into those deep blue orbs, as Tomoyo's face got closer…and closer…until:

"I love you too, Tomoyo" then she kissed her. But this time, they were both in for it.

For both girls, each other's lips were Heaven. After several seconds, the kiss deepened with passion. Their tongues played together in their mouths, and thanks to Yuri's technique, this perfect moment lasted longer than the last time.

Eventually, the girls' lungs were crying out for air, so the –now- lovers broke apart, breathing heavily and blushing slightly.

"I love you Tomoyo…so much." Yuri gasped. Tomoyo's reply was another quick kiss.

"I love you too, Yuri-chan"

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** HEADS UP, PEOPLE! OFFICER ON DECK!

At ease, people. 'Missed me? LOL You did, c'mon. Admit it.

Anyway. Here I am with a new, FLUFF-overloaded chapter, in response to the damn angst-overloaded fics I've seen around this section recently. Why, people?! WHY do you make angst?! Angst is BAD, goddamn it!

Now, I'll update once I get at least 5 reviews. A reasonable number ain't it? And beware: next chapter is gonna make you choke and gag and possibly pass out 'cuz of FLUFF overload. LMAO

So c'mon! Readn'n Review! That's a goddamn order!

And my videogame picks of the month are "BattleField: Bad Company" and "Prince of Persia" for the Xbox 360. They're AW3SOME! (Thumbs up)

'Til next chapter. Happy holidays, everyone!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: In ****Cloud Nine**

She loves me! She LOVES me! I'm so happy…I'm happier than ever before in my life. I still have some…doubts as to why Tomoyo chose me.

But honestly, right now, I couldn't care less about that.

I look at the beautiful creature in my arms, and she's drifting off to sleep. I embrace her tightly, almost afraid to let go…As if she would disappear from my grasp, or if this was only a dream.

But if this was indeed a dream, I'd never want to wake up. But Tomoyo answers to the embrace by raising her head, and placing a feather-light kiss on my cheek, under my eye.

A few locks of her long, dark hair brush against my skin. It tickles. Tomoyo reaches her hand up, and undoes my high ponytail. I look into those deep blue orbs she has for eyes, and she giggles. I tilt my head to a side as a few strands of my hair fall on her pale, angelic face.

"What's so funny?" I ask sweetly. She smiles and starts to caress my hair.

"I like Yuri-chan's hair like this. She looks more beautiful" she says and sighs dreamily. I close my eyes and plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Tomoyo…" I whisper, "I like how you speak of me in 3rd person."

She giggles again, and lowers her head to rest it on my chest. I blush slightly. She's so sweet, so cute…so beautiful.

"You know, Tomoyo? I had a _really _bad time when I realized I was in love with you." She snuggles closer to me.

"Why is that, Yuri-chan?" she asks.

"Well…you see. I always thought I was straight. So…I actually cried while I had thoughts coming and going through my mind…I was SO confused…I tried really hard to deny my feelings. You put me through a lot…my love."

"I apologize" she says, looking up into my eyes. There's honesty in her blue eyes. She is really sorry. I smile sweetly at her and caress her petal soft cheek with my hand.

"Don't be sorry. It's alright now. Everything's fine now…"

She smiles, and I feel my heart racing. I cup her face softly in my hands, and touch her lips with mine.

I'm in Heaven. Its that simple.

I died a beautiful death and I reached Heaven. Her lips are soft and warm. Is more like kissing flower petals. The feeling of her lips pressed up against mine and responding to my kiss, makes me love her even more.

Eventually, we pull apart for a needed breath. We both gasp for air as we stare into each other's eyes. But then, Tomoyo's expression changes into a concerned one.

"Yuri-chan? What is it?" she asks as I realize that I frowned. I shake my head.

"N-nothing, Tomoyo…it's just that…right now, are you thinking about me or…?" I ask, hesitantly. Her expression changes again, but into her usual self.

The one that I love to see.

"Yuri-chan…you're the only one in my mind right now. I told you. Whenever I'm with Yuri-chan…all I can think is Yuri-chan. Do you need any other proof that I love you?" she explains, caressing my cheek with her hand. I blush slightly again, and seize her hand. I kiss it.

"No…you don't need to proof anything. Thank you for…loving me as I love you, Tomoyo" I whisper. She sighs dreamily.

"I love you…" she lowers her head and rests on my chest. "…Yu-chan" she giggles happily, and I blush at the name she put me. Of course I will not complain about it. I start to giggle, and soon we're laughing.

When we finally calm down, we finish the rest of the food my Mother prepared. I hope she teaches me how to cook like she does, so I can cook something for Tomoyo.

"Hey, Tomoyo…how do you prefer my hair?" I ask her while we're walking towards her house; hand in hand. She tilts her head to a side, and thinks for a moment.

"Hmm…I prefer it like this" she says, running her free hand through my hair, which is waving behind my back. In return, I play with her low ponytail with my hand.

"I like yours like this. You look really cute like that way." She blushes slightly for the compliment and I giggle and playfully pinch her cheek, "Tomoyo looks very cute when blushing!"

"Hey! That's how I talk." She says playfully. We giggle happily for a moment, and when the laughter drifts off, I squeeze her hand and entwine my fingers with hers. I look at her, and she looks back at me.

Those eyes…that smile…she IS a goddess; Just that…more lovely. I can see the love sparkling in those stormy blue gems. I love her so much…

"_Ya tiebla lyublyu Tomoyo"_ I say out loud. Her smile only widens when I blush again. As I said before, it's funny that I love another girl this much.

"_Aishiteru Yu-chan"_ Tomoyo says softly, and giggles after seeing a blush creep on my pale face.

"Ok. If you are going to call me like that, then I get to call you…mmmm…How about Tomo-chan?'' I ask her with a grin and a wink. She nods.

"Whatever you want, Yu-chan. I'm sure any name you come up with will be lovely. But I was also thinking about…Ri-chan, or Y'ui-chan. What do you think?" She gives me her trademark smile and giggles again as my entire face turns blood-red.

"I-I think…a-any name you give me will be lovely." I conclude and brush some strands of my hair behind my ear with my free hand. She leans in and rests her head on my shoulder as we walk. She nods her head, to caress my neck with her hair. And of course that I like how it feels.

I release her hand, and wrap my arm around her shoulder. In exchange, Tom wraps her arm around my waist. And embraced that way, we keep walking to her house.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Thank you, Yuri. Thank you for loving me. Thank you…

You gave me the chance to love again, and this time be loved back in the same way. Finally I feel that I'm loved. That someone is there to protect me. Someone who loves me.

Believe me, I had a bad time myself when I did some soul-searching for my feelings for you and Sakura-chan. Believe me. I didn't have a nice time either. I was afraid to let go those feelings I have for Sakura-chan…wait, I mean, _had._ Yes…those feelings I had for Sakura-chan.

I was afraid to let those feelings go, but every time I found myself thinking about you…your silver-blonde hair…your golden eyes…your snow-white skin…your perfect body…you were the centre of the Universe to me then, and you are now.

I _love _you, Yuri. I do love you. Still, Sakura-chan's happiness will mean as much as your happiness as well. I promise that I will care for both of you. Yes. It's decided.

I, Tomoyo Daidouji, will care for both of your happiness. I want both of you to be happy. But still, Yuri…I will stay by your side. Sakura-chan, you're my beautiful best friend now. Yuri…you're my beautiful girlfriend.

_Gomen ne_ Yuri-chan for having put you through such a bad time. I'm really sorry. I will make sure to make it up to you. I love you.

And besides, you're as cute and beautiful as Sakura-chan! But what makes me crazy for you…it's your eyes. They're so beautiful…

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Here we are." You say as we break our embrace. You press the doorbell, and the gate slides open. You take hold of my hand again, and we walk into your mansion's entry.

Again, I'm amazed at this place…its huge! We walk in, and go to your room.

"_Ne_, Yu-chan! I made another costume last night. And I'd love if you could try it on! Please?" You inform cheerfully, and of course, there's no way I'm going to decline that offer. I nod with a blush, you say how cute I am when blushing, which just makes me blush even more, and go to your sewing table.

I stand still, watching in awe as your beautiful figure shines with the setting sun light. The yellow clothes you are wearing suddenly shine like liquid gold with the sunlight, and when you put your new costume on my hands I suddenly realize I was staring at you.

"Come on, Yu-chan! Go get dressed!" You playfully push me towards your bathroom so I can change into your costume.

Oh my God…it's…it's…_beautiful!_

Tomo-chan…you think of everything!

It's a long, pale pink dress that goes down from my chest to my knees, and goes down to my ankles on my back. It has a red bun in the middle of my chest, my arms are covered my white long sleeves that end up with a white fingerless glove on my right hand, and another white glove with a long red ribbon attached to the wrist on my left hand. A pair of ballet shoes on my feet, leaving my legs bare. And to finish, the dress is almost transparent.

I walk out the bathroom; my hands clasped on my lap, my face crimson red, looking down and with a soft smile on my lips.

"Yu-chan looks SO _kawaii_!'' you squeal in delight as your camcorder is laser-locked on me. You giggle as my blush deepens and you sigh dreamily as your eyes close for an instant. ´´Nothing would be lovelier than Ri-chan dancing around the snowed forests of Siberia, her hometown!''

I whine again, as you are literally dancing around me, taking every possible angle of me with your camera. Then, an idea hits me.

"T-Tomo-chan?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yes, Yuri-chan?" you reply, stopping for a moment to listen to me.

"Y-you? I-I'd like to…he-hear you singing…if you don't mind." I look down for a moment, and then look back up. Tomoyo is smiling that sweet smile of hers at me, and then settles her camera over her sewing table.

"Ok, Yu-chan. Because you ask me to." I blush again. You giggle and stand still. You take in a deep breath, close your eyes and clasp your hands over your chest.

You start to sing, and I feel my heart race and my knees shake. Your voice IS heavenly! It's more beautiful than I could imagine!

I take in a deep breath, close my eyes and concentrate. And then, I start dancing in circles around Tomoyo's room. I keep my eyes closed, and listen only to my feet gliding over the soft carpet of the room, Tomoyo's song and nothing else.

I dance in synchronization with your angelic voice as you continue to sing. I feel my heart pounding against my chest and the rustling of my hair cutting the air and brushing my face and shoulders. The thin and soft material of the dress makes me feel so comfortable and relaxed that I don't even realize that you are done singing. Blushing, I slowly finish my dance and open my eyes. You're now sitting at the edge of your bed with your camcorder locked on me as before. You sigh dreamily.

"Oh my God! Ri-chan can dance! She's SO adorable!" You exclaim. My blush deepens and I smile. I knelt before her, and gently push her, so she's now lying on the bed, and I'm on top of her.

I keep smiling as you set your camera on the bed, so it is filming us. I look at it and sweat drop. Then, I look back at you, my love and smile. Your cheeks are tinted pink as you wrap your arms around my waist.

"I learnt to dance back in Russia, when my Father took me to a ballet school in Moscow. I've danced in a couple of school plays," I explain before leaning closer to you. Your soft and warm breath caresses my lips and cheeks. "I love you." I say before closing the gap between us.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Her lips are incredibly soft. She didn't use any lipstick this time. But still, I liked the first kiss she gave me. It was tasty! But every kiss she has given me was as good as the first one.

Her golden eyes slowly fall closed as the kiss turns more passionate. I keep my eyes half-closed so I can see every detail of her flawless face. Her skin is as pale as mine. Her nose is small and cute, only complimenting her already perfect face. Her silver-blonde hair is loose on her back.

Ri-chan's tongue slides into my mouth, and I willingly loose myself to the gorgeous Russian girl on top of me.

Yu-chan has such a good kissing technique…but eventually, the lack of air wins and we break the kiss. Ri-chan is smiling with a slight blush on her cute cheeks, while mine are just as flushed.

"Tomo-chan looks very cute when blushing" You whisper, and I'm sure is not just to tease me. I giggle happily and swiftly flip the positions. Now, I am on top. Yu-chan giggles again as the supremacy changes hands for about 10 more times. And each of those 10 times, Ri-chan somehow manages to steal a kiss from my lips.

"How you do that, Yu-chan?" I finally blurt out in frustration as she steals the eleventh kiss. Now she's on top, pinning me to the ground by holding my wrists to the floor with her hands.

We fell off the bed, and we're now lying on the carpet on the floor.

"Well, I'm pretty agile, I must say. I can stop if you want," you tilt your head to a side and smile. I smile back and shake my head. Then, I swiftly roll over, and now I'm on top again, and place a kiss on your lips.

"I love you, Tomoyo," you say sweetly as we pull away.

´´I love you too, Yuri'' I reply.

……………………………………………………………………………….

She is so wonderful…I love her so much…

After a few more minutes in the paradise that are Tomoyo's lips, someone knocks at the door. We pull away and get up. I brush some of my hair behind my shoulder, and watch as my girlfriend opens the door.

"Mother! You're back." You say as your mother stands at the entry to your room. She looks at me and bows her head. I bow my head back.

"Good afternoon, Yuri-chan" she says, smiling. I look up and smile as well.

´´_Dobroy vecher, _Mrs. Daidouji'' I reply.

"_Ne_ Yuri-chan, would you like to stay over for tonight?" Mrs. Daidouji asks. I don't think I can, we have classes tomorrow. And…ah, I still don't feel like sleeping at my girlfriend's house…

"I-I don't think I can, really. We have classes tomorrow and…" I'm cut-off by Tomoyo who takes hold of my hand and gently squeezes it. I relax. She looks back at her mother.

"Yes, she will stay. Right, Yuri-chan?" You tilt your head to a side, and give a look so lovely that my heart melts. How can I say no to that? I blush and nod. Tomoyo giggles. "And she will sleep with me!"

I look up and my blush deepens. What!? Sleeping with her!? But, ah…I-I…oh, I give up!

"Splendid!" Mrs. Daidouji says cheerfully. A sweat drop forms on my head. Tomoyo's mother stops for a moment, and looks at me.

"What is it?" I ask, confused. Tomoyo's mother giggles and looks at her lovely daughter.

"So, Yuri-chan is your new model! Right, Tomoyo?" She says and both mother and daughter giggle happily. I blush even more when I realize I hadn't change into my other clothes.

Later, when I call Mother and tell her where I'm staying, (And to have changed my clothes, of course) I have dinner with Tomoyo and her mother. Hmm…Japanese food is really good!

Later at night…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Later at night, I lend Yu-chan one of my nightgowns. She goes to the bathroom to change her clothes.

She's so _kawaii_, she's still a little shy though. She looked SO adorable in that dress! And she was SO beautiful while she was dancing…Sigh. I love her…

I put on a pink nightgown and get into bed. I wait for Yuri-chan to come out, while lying on the bed so that my head rests on my hand and my elbow over the pillow.

Yu-chan comes out the bathroom; her cheeks slightly flushed, and wearing a white nightgown. She really likes that colour. Well, I don't think she would be any more beautiful in any other colour…or maybe not. A giggle escapes my lips at the thought.

"W-What is it?" Yu-chan asks, covering her chest with her arms. I shake my head, saying that is nothing. I admire her beauty for a moment.

The nightgown revealing her thin figure, her beautiful silver-blonde hair combed into a low ponytail, swinging behind her back, her pale skin shinning with the dim light of the lamp over my desk…she is so beautiful…

"Yu-chan, come on. Get in here." I say, patting the empty spot besides me, on the bed. She gulps, blushes even more, and shyly walks over to the bed and crawls under the blankets next to me. I can hear her breeding relaxing, and I turn off the light.

Still in the total dark, I can see the moonlight coming through the curtains, illuminating my girlfriend, as if she was a sleeping angel; which she probably is. Her golden eyes are locked on mine. Neither of us blinks for an undetermined period of time.

Finally, she gasps as I wrap my arms around her shoulders and waist, pulling her closer to me. Her forehead touches mine. Her body is shaking ever so slightly, and her golden eyes are a little scared.

"It's Ok," I whisper, "it's Ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Relax."

She slowly relaxes, and her lips curve into a soft smile. I kiss her forehead, and she finally calms down. She wraps her arms around my shoulders, places a petal-soft kiss on my lips, and rests her head on my chest.

My eyes keep open until I can hear her light snoring, which means she has drifted off to sleep. Then, I rest my chin over her head; her hair tickling my neck, and close my eyes, falling asleep with her in my arms.

I love you, Yuri.

……………………………………………………………………………….

I love you too, Tomoyo.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Why the Hell am I feeling like this! Why! Argh! Damn!

As I roll over in my bed for the fifteenth time now, I get up and sit at the edge of my bed.

I've been feeling strange since this morning…since I found out that Tomoyo-chan and Yuri-chan are a couple now. I don't understand what is wrong with me. I've been feeling empty. Like…like…argh! I can't even say what it is like!

Am I…no, it can't be…_jealous_? That's ridiculous! Why should I be jealous! I don't mind if my best friend loves another girl. I don't really mind. At first, I sort of thought that Yuri-chan was trying to…steal my best friend, but now it all makes sense. I should be happy for them. But why can't I!?

And if Tomoyo-chan is with Yuri-chan now, then…what happened with that "Special Person" she used to talk so much about? It's surprising how she could have left him behind so quickly…I guess that now Tomoyo-chan might tell me who he was. Now that she has a…a…girlfriend. Besides, I think Tomoyo-chan and Yuri-chan look very cute together, actually.

But why is that image so…hard to see for me? Why can't I feel good by even imagining them together? I look at my desk, and see a photo of me and Tomoyo-chan together at the Penguin Park. I take the picture in my hands, and run my fingers over Tomoyo's image.

She's really beautiful now that I look at her…Odd. I always thought she was very pretty, but now…I see her different.

I wish my hair was just like hers…and her body. She's so feminine. Her body is so delicate and soft…mine, it just screams boyish. I'm athletic, that's the problem. Sometimes I wish I was like Tomoyo. I'm not even as pretty as she but…she always says that I'm the cutest person she's ever seen…I blush at the thought.

Her stormy blue eyes are so attractive and captivating…they're like two perfect, blue gems. And her smile…that trademark smile of hers…now that I see her smile on the picture, my heart flutters and my blush deepens. And those lips…those lips…WAIT. What am I THINKING!?

I'm NOT supposed to be thinking like this! WHY am I feeling like this!? Could it be…is it because…Yuri-chan _has _Tomoyo-chan? Could that be? Am I jealous of…Yuri-chan? Because _she_ is Tomoyo-chan's girlfriend?

Oh my God…but I have Shaoran-kun, don't I? He's my boyfriend! I love him…don't I? Sigh. I'm getting tired and it's late…I should get some rest. I'll better go back to bed. Otherwise I won't get up tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………….

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock. I turn it off. I open my eyes and blink the sleepiness off of them. When I can see clearly, and see that my girlfriend isn't in bed, I slowly sit on the bed, looking around my room.

And there she is. She's standing in front of the window looking at the garden. The window is open, so the satin curtains swing around with the soft wind coming into the room. Yuri-chan is smiling and her eyes are closed. The nightgown I lent her and her ponytail are swinging backwards with the wind. I blush at such a sight.

Silently, I get out of bed and walk towards her. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and kiss her cheek. Her golden eyes open, shinning with the rising sun's light. She looks at me and her smile widens. She looks back outside and leans her head on my shoulder.

"_Dobroy den' my love"_ Yuri-chan says softly. I kiss her neck and smile.

"_Ohayo Yuri-koi."_ I reply. She looks at me with a confused look. My turn now. I giggle and explain, "It means ´My love' in Japanese."

"I see. I love you too." She replies, turning around in my arms and placing a kiss on my lips.

"Come on, we have to get ready for school." She nods and we go get dressed. This time, I persuade Yu-chan to get dressed with me. She blushes and nods. I giggle. She looks SO cute when blushing! But now she hesitates less. She's less shy now.

Well, I guess I'll have to find new ways to make her embarrassed!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Tomo-chan has that starry look in her eyes. I think I know what she's thinking: More ways to get me embarrassed. Sigh. I guess I'll have to get used to this…but if seeing me embarrassed makes her happy…that's Ok.

I do my best not to stare at her while she changes into her school uniform. She is just…so beautiful. She's too humble about some things. She doesn't realize how beautiful she is or…well, all that she is!

I'm so fortunate she chose me…just hearing her saying ´I love you' makes me smile and my heart flutter.

Once we are dressed we go downstairs for breakfast holding hands. Mrs. Daidouji is having a cup of coffee at the dinning table. She puts her cup down, and smiles as she sees us coming.

"Good morning, girls." She says. We greet her back and sit down at the table. During breakfast, which is delicious, by the way, I can feel Mrs. Daidouji looking at me and Tomoyo with a smile. "So, are you two together now?"

I choke on the toast I'm eating. Oh boy…

"_Hai okaa-san, _we are." Tomoyo says calmly and smiling. I look at her and back at her mother. She giggles at my scared look, and looks at her daughter.

"Tomoyo, could you please leave us for a moment? I need to speak with Yuri-chan alone." She asks. Tomo-chan smiles and nods. She kisses my cheek before leaving the room.

I shift on my seat uncertainly. Mrs. Daidouji puts her hand on mine and I relax.

"Well…Yuri-chan, do you love Tomoyo?" she asks softly. My look turns serious and I nod with determination. "Good. I want to thank you for loving my daughter. She's my baby, and I want her to be happy. And as I've seen…she's indeed very happy with you. So…I wish the best for the two of you."

She smiles brightly and my face lit up. I nod happily and bow my head repeatedly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Sonomi! Thank you!" I say over and over again. She giggles and I blush.

After breakfast, Tomoyo and I go to school on foot; arm in arm.

To be continued…

….........................................................................................................................................

**A/N:** HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) Hey there, people. How was New Year's Eve? Did ya eat 12 grapes at midnight? LOL

Now, I know I updated after receiving only 4 reviews, but…meh, I guess I felt the holiday cheer. XD

Anyway. Here I am with my first update of '09. And like I warned you all, thishere chapter overflowed with good ol' fashioned, old school FLUFF. LMAO

I hope you liked readin' it, 'cuz I sure as Hell liked writin' it. ROFL And I recommend you to hear, while reading this chapter, "I Still Love You" by Stuart Chatwood (It's the ending theme of "Prince of Persia: The 2 Thrones")..."Thank You, Love", the ending of "You're Under Arrest", "Love Somebody" by Mariko Fukui (the 2º opening of "You're Under Arrest", if I'm correct) and "Little Secret" by Tamura Yukari. LOL

And I warn you, next chapter there's some serious character bashing. I won't tell who. Where would the surprise be in that? XD

Now, seriously, I'll ONLY update once I get those 5 reviews.

So. I hope you all have an AW3SOME! 2009.

Read'n Review! That's an order, goddamn it!

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8: A letter, a kiss, and a broken heart**

She had been blind. She had been naïve. She had been stupid…She had been selfish.

That's what Sakura had concluded that evening after school. After Tomoyo had gone hand-in-hand with Yuri to her choir practice. Now she knew why she felt jealous every time she saw Yuri even taking her best friend's hand.

Now she understood everything. But what made her feel the worst…was that Sakura couldn't find it out herself. Tomoyo had to tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Early that evening when the classes were over, Tomoyo told Sakura she wanted to speak with her at the school's gate. Sakura nodded and Tomoyo led her to the gate. Yuri walked a few feet behind them.

"Well, what did you want to talk about, Tomoyo-chan?" The green eyed girl asked, brushing some hair behind her ear. Tomoyo took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Sakura-chan, what I'm going to tell you is something that I have wanted to for a very long time now. At first, I was afraid to tell you because of the effects it may cause…but now, since Yuri-chan is my girlfriend now…I suppose I'm free to tell you." said the blue eyed heiress with a serious expression on her face.

Sakura blinked in anticipation, waiting for what her best friend had to tell her.

"Well…Sakura-chan, what I want to tell you is…that I…I…" Tomoyo's voice trailed off and she closed her eyes tightly. Yuri was about to put her hand on her pale girlfriend's shoulder but she raised a hand to stop her. She opened her eyes again and looked at her brunette best friend.

"Sakura-chan, what I'm trying to say is…that I…I love you!" She finally said, clasping her hands on her chest. Sakura blinked twice, and opened her mouth to reply but Tomoyo cut her off. "No, Sakura-chan…I mean, more than a friend. I lo…_loved you_ with all my heart. I loved you more than anything else in my life."

Sakura remained still, her mouth half-open and her eyes wide open in surprise and shock.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…I…" she stammered, unsure of what to say to break the unbearable silence that dominated the place. Tomoyo went on.

"I've loved you ever since I met you. Since you gave me that eraser my first day at school here. But…" Tomoyo looked back at Yuri and gave a sweet, loving smile. Then she looked back at her best friend. "But my feelings have changed, Sakura-chan. Yuri-chan loves me. She needs me, and so do I. And I know that you're in good hands, Sakura-chan. You have Li-kun, right? But if anything happens, I want you to know that you're happiness will mean to me as much as Yuri-chan's. Alright?"

Yuri walked over to her girlfriend and took her hand. Tomoyo entwined their fingers and smiled at the shocked brunette in front of her. All the information given to her finally sunk in.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I…well…n-never saw that coming, huh? I mean…well, I'm happy for you and Yuri-chan and…and…well, I understand your feelings. Thank you for…for…have supported me for so long. And…sorry if I didn't see how you felt b-before…" Sakura looked down with a blush on her face and then back up at her still best friend.

Tomoyo smiled at her and nodded.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's Ok now. Well, that's something I needed to tell you. See you later." Once that was said, Tomoyo turned around and went back into the school for her choir practice, hand-in-hand with Yuri.

Then, Sakura walked her way home, alone.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Sakura…you're an IDIOT!" The auburn haired girl shouted in her room. She was home alone, except for Kero, who was down at the kitchen.

She knelt over her bed. Her head looking down and tears in her eyes.

She was such an idiot. For years, Tomoyo had been besides her. All the time she spent videotaping her…making costumes for her…saying compliments to her…all those times, were like if Tomoyo had been holding a sign in front of Sakura's face that read "I'm in love with you" all over it.

Sakura just wanted to slap herself. Every time she had held Tomoyo's hand, was like if she had slapped her in the face. Every hug she gave her…was like a punch on Tomoyo's flawless face.

Every time Sakura told Tomoyo "I love you" was like if she had stabbed her in the heart…and Tomoyo kept smiling.

That sweet smile that was now dedicated to Yuri, her girlfriend.

Just now Sakura realized how much pain she had put Tomoyo through. And worst of all…only NOW she realized her true feelings for her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan…I'm so, so sorry…" she whispered; hot tears falling on the bed.

Now she had finally opened her eyes.

Now, Li meant nothing to her right now. Li was had been just a school-girl crush! Sakura's heart belonged long to Tomoyo and vice versa. But Sakura's own naivety blinded her.

So she picked up a sheet of paper, a pencil, and started writing:

_Dear S__yaoran-kun. _

_Sorry for not writing to you lately. I hope you're Ok. I'm fine too. A new exchange student arrived at our school 2 days ago. She's from Russia. Her name is Yuri. And…she is Tomoyo-chan's girlfriend. _

_They're really in love. You should see them. I'm glad for them. But what I want to tell you is something else. _

_I have come to a conclusion about certain things. The main thing is…that I've decided to break up with you. That's right. Our relationship is over. _

_I hope you understand. But I've fallen in love with someone else. I apologize, but I can't tell you who it is. Now, you should give Meiling an opportunity. You know what I'm talking about._

_Well, that's all, S__yaoran-kun. I hope we can remain friends though._

_Best wishes, Sakura-chan._

Yes. That would have to do. She put the letter into an envelope, and went out of her house to put the letter into the mail box.

There. One less matter to worry about. Now, Sakura wasn't sure if she should do what she was thinking about.

But she gave in. She picked up her cell phone, quickly dialled Tomoyo's number and waited for her to answer. Sakura's mind was trying to convince her that she shouldn't do this. But her heart was in command now.

"Hello?" replied Tomoyo's melodic voice.

"Tomoyo-chan. Hi!" Said Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan…good evening. Is something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. It's just that…I need to tell you something. Can we meet at the Penguin Park now, please?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. See you there." Was Tomoyo's answer and she hung up the phone.

"Kero-chan! I'll go see Tomoyo-chan!" She told her guardian beast, not caring if he could hear her downstairs.

Sakura didn't want to wait, so she took her Key, and called up for Fly with her wand. A couple of white angel wings appeared on her back, and she flew out the window to her meeting with Tomoyo.

Once she was above the Penguin Park, she saw the dark haired girl leaning against the King Penguin slide. She smiled and landed next to her best friend, startling her.

"Sakura-chan! Don't scare me like that!" She said after Sakura's wings disappeared. She giggled.

"Sorry, Tomoyo-chan!" She apologized, turning her wand in the key. Once recovered from the shock, Tomoyo spoke.

"And what did you want to tell me, Sakura-chan?" she asked, tilting her head to a side. Sakura thought about it for a second. Then, she took Tomoyo's pale and soft hands in hers.

"Tomoyo-chan…you know? I've been thinking about what you told me after classes. And…after some soul-searching, I came to the conclusion that…I love you too, Tomoyo-chan!" she exclaimed happily, and without waiting for a reply…

Sakura wrapped her arms around Tomoyo's delicate body and pressed her lips against her own.

Tomoyo's blue eyes were wide in shock as Sakura deepened the kiss without any hesitation. Just like Tomoyo's first kiss with Yuri…she gave in to the sensation of her first love's lips brushing softly against her own.

Of course that Sakura didn't have Yuri's kissing technique, but still, Sakura's kiss was very good, actually.

Both girls were in for the moment. Neither cared about what would happen next.

Big mistake.

The kiss broke when the voice of a certain golden eyed girl called for Tomoyo's name, followed by a gasp.

Tomoyo broke the kiss by taking a step backwards and stared wide eyed at the young silver-blonde haired girl, whose golden eyes were wide in both shock and sadness.

Tears immediately began streaming down Yuri's cheeks as she continued to stare at her pale girlfriend. Tomoyo's expression turned into a desperate one as she saw Yuri reaching up her hand to her chest, and clutched the white sweater she was wearing and her eyes closing tightly in pain.

Just as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

More tears fell past Yuri's chin onto the cold floor of the park. A soft breeze blew across the park, making Yuri's hair wave freely with the wind.

Tomoyo and Yuri stood there, neither of them saying a word. Then, Yuri finally let go of her sweater, and looked up at Tomoyo.

She gasped at the soft smile on Yuri's face, as more tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"I…called to your house to tell you that you could come over for dinner at my house…" a sob escaped her lips, "but I guess you won't go. I'm sure you'd rather be with Sakura than me…Well…" another sob, "I hope you're happy now."

That said, Yuri ran off. Tomoyo gasped again and immediately ran after the Russian girl.

"Yuri-chan! Is not what you think! WAIT!" She shouted in desperation as the silhouette of the Russian girl was no longer visible. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands…and started to cry.

She cried.

She had hurt the girl that loved her. She had hurt the girl that gave her...her first kiss…her love…she had even danced for her!

"YURI-CHAN!" Tomoyo cried out to the Heavens. She continued to cry disconsolately.

Sakura, who had been totally forgotten, realized just now how much damage she had caused because of her…stupidity.

"What have I done…?" she whispered as she saw her best friend crying for the very first time. How could she do this to her very best friend?!

Sakura took out her key, turned it into her wand and took out two Sakura Cards.

Sleep and Fly.

2 angel wings appeared on Sakura's back as Sleep's little figured fluttered over Tomoyo's crying figure.

Soon, Tomoyo was lying on her bed in her bedroom, sleeping peacefully with tears still coming out of her blue eyes. Sakura flew out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Yuri lay across her parents' bed, her head buried in her mother's lap, crying disconsolately. All her mother could do was to stroke her heart-broken daughter's silky hair.

"Let them come, my child…let them come…" she whispered to Yuri.

"Tomoyo…!" she cried.

Her mother closed her eyes sadly and started to sing a slow song. A song that she used to relax her daughter every time she was hurting. That song always helped to soothe her fragile daughter.

And this time it wouldn't be an exception.

Soon, Yuri was asleep; Tears still falling down her cheeks. Her mother took her to her own room and laid her daughter gently on her bed.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, my child. But you have to be strong. Give love a second chance, please." She whispered while her daughter whispered Tomoyo's name in her sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………….........................

"I'm sorry, Yuri-chan…" the blue eyed girl whispered in her sleep.

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

Now, first off, this is NOT the chapter with the heavy bashing. Though…well, I guess I DID bash Sakura a lil' bit…LOL My bad. The heavy bashing comes in NEXT chapter.

Anyway.

I'm a rabid anti-angst writer, but…well, I guess some was needed to make this story more interesting, eh? So, here you have it.

And know that today, I beat "BattleField: Bad Company". And it's AW3SOME! LMAO I'm the freakin' Man!

Err…right, I guess that wasn't too productive. I know, I need to get a life OUTSIDE the Corp. ROFL

Read'n Review, people! That's an order! I'll update once I get 5 reviews.

_Semper-Fi_! Carry on!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9: Hate, truth and reconciliation.**

"She did what?" Meiling asked her cousin while sitting next to him at the edge of his bed in the Li residence. The future head of the Li clan had the saddest and overwhelmed expression the raven haired girl had ever seen.

His eyes were wide open in shock and silent tears were streaming down his cheeks onto the carpeted floor.

"Why…? How…?" Shaoran murmured in disbelief, choking back a sob, he looked up at his ex-fiancée and she gasped at his desperate and helpless look. "Why did she do this? Why…?"

Finally, Shaoran gave in and started to sob in Meiling's lap.

She was dumbstruck. Never before she had seen the Chinese boy in such a…fragile…say, _pathetic_ situation. She had always looked up to Shaoran.

He had always been brave; strong…that's why she had fallen in love with him, after he had found and brought back home Meiling's lost bird when they were children.

But now… he looked…weak. Nothing like the man she thought he was. But besides that feeling of pity, came that usual feeling of love for her cousin. So she started to stroke his brown hair and rub his back while he cried.

Then, mixed with that feeling, there was joy. Because technically, Shaoran was now single. Which meant that now, her cousin was hers. She could now take the place she had wanted so much for so long…right?

Meiling shook her head as her cousin continued to sob and blinked twice.

Wait…she DID want Syaoran, right? She had been in love with him since they were children. Why would her feelings for him come to diminish now?

She had never doubted of her feelings for Shyoran. Never…except since…Kinomoto, Sakura. SHE was responsible for this.

That…girl.

That girl who stole Li from Meiling. The one who had ruined all of Meiling's plans in life…the one that she had been having dr-_nightmares_ for over a year now.

The girl…whose green emerald eyes could captivate anyone…that short, silky auburn hair…that sweet, loving smile…and the lips that formed that smile. Oh, those lips…

A shake of the head. Nightmares!

Yes. Nightmares. Meiling tried to convince herself at first that Li was happy with Sakura. But the simple fact of her engagement being broken was…just…relie-_unbearable._

Yes. Unbearable. She had suffered after Syaoran broke up with her. Yes, she had. And for that…she hated Sakura. She hated her. But still, no matter how much she hated the auburn haired girl…she just couldn't _hate_ her when Sakura walked into the scene.

And THAT simple fact confused and angered her. Because, those dr-nightmares! Meiling had been having had been…hadn't been exactly how she wanted.

More exactly, they hadn't been like Meiling marrying Shaoran while Sakura lay dead on a trashcan. Not like that at all. In fact…they had been…

Meiling shook her head once again. What was she THINKING!? ´Damn her!' she thought, ´damn her for making me think like this! I HATE you Sakura!'

Finally, by nightfall and after being crying the whole afternoon since he read the letter from Sakura, Shaoran fell asleep. Meiling left him lying over his bed, having done nothing to soothe him or anything.

She walked out to the garden in the moonlight. A frown had appeared on Meiling's pretty face, as Sakura had once said. And the thought made the raven haired girl to grow mad…again, and launched a kick into the air.

She shook her head violently and balled her fists in anger. She closed her eyes tightly and sat on a bench. She placed her hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache coming in.

She leaned her back against the bench. She took in a deep breath and left the night's gentle breeze to relax her. She sighed and looked up into the night.

Then, when thinking about Sakura loving someone else than Syaoran, she felt something she knew too well: Jealousy.

But towards what? She thought. Well…the person that Sakura dumped Syaoran for…WAIT! WHY should SHE be jealous!? She now had Syaoran, right? HE was the one she loved!

…

…Right? Meiling glared and stood up from the bench. She ran her hands through her raven hair, and then grabbed her pigtails in frustration.

She HATED Sakura. That was for sure. But then WHY THE HELL would Meiling feel JEALOUS about the person Sakura LOVED!?

But then again, the image of Li crying like a little boy came back to her mind. She never imagined Syaoran in such a pathetic situation. That really disappointed her. Really…

Meiling's face went red with fury as her mind returned to her every day dr-NIGHTMARES!

Sakura's fault. This was ALL Sakura's fault. Because of Sakura, Shaoran had cried himself to sleep. Because of Sakura…Meiling was confused and that infuriated the Chinese girl.

She came to a conclusion.

She ran back into the house and picked up the phone.

If Meiling was going to put an end to this, she would go straight to the source. So she asked for the next plane to Tokyo, Japan.

……………………………………………………………………………….

_It was snowing over the city of Moscow, Russia. Under the moonlight, a figure could be seen moving across the snowed Red Square. _

_A mysterious dancer, whose body, was clad in a pale pink, nearly see-through, flowing dress. The girl had long, silver-blonde hair which was combed in 2 long, curled braids. Her face was covered by a white mask, revealing the dancer's golden eyes._

_The mysterious girl was gracefully dancing in circles over the snow, her eyes closed and her feet moving at the pace of the wind rustling against her body__, her braided hair swinging from one side to the other._

_The dress-clad girl continued her silent dance, when she suddenly came to a halt. A soft and calming voice could be heard…singing. A song that made the silver-blonde haired girl's heart flutter and increase its heartbeat. _

_She looked around for a few seconds and saw nothing. Just darkness, snow and the city buildings. Then, she returned to her dance while listening to that sweet song. _

_The dancer's golden eyes remained open as she twirled around on a gracious jump with a perfect landing, hoping to spot the source of the song. As the song finished, so did the girl's dance. Suddenly, a ghostly wind blew across the Red Square, and violently shook the dancer._

_She hugged herself tightly as a cold feeling started to take over her body. She fell to her knees as her whole body trembled. After that, the golden-eyed girl could feel icy tears form up in her eyes and fall across her pale cheeks. _

_Her white mask became solid ice…and broke. The girl looked up and saw a human figure made of wind, and soon recognized a face._

_A face she knew well._

"_Tomoyo?" the dancer whispered in awe. The wind-made figure knelt on the snow, cupped the golden-eyed girl's face, leaned forward…and brushed her lips gently against the dancer's._

_Her eyes widened in surprise at the coldness of the wind figure's lips. They were ice-cold, as the tears that kept streaming down her cheeks._

_After a few seconds, the wind figure pulled away and undid the braids in the dancer's hair, which fell loose on the girl's back. The wind-made figure reached out its hand and gently stroked the silver-blonde hair._

_The trembling girl shivered with cold at the figure's touch._

_Then, the wind figure took a few steps backwards and rose in mid-air. She gave the dancer a look full of sadness and regret. A few crystalline tears formed in her eyes but she wiped__ them away. Then, she started to fade away._

_The golden-eyed girl gasped and struggled to get up on her feet, __but to no avail. She reached out her hand into the air._

"_No! Wait, don't go! Tomo-chan! TOMOYO!" She cried, but the figure disappeared._

"_I'm so, so sorry, Yuri…" the wind whispered._

_The dancer whispered Tomoyo's name under her breath. She closed her eyes and gave in to the cold of the darkness…_

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yuri woke up with a start. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wet with tears.

She looked around her as her breathing slowed down to normal. She was on her bed, in her room. She turned to the side amd looked at her alarm clock.

00:30 hrs.

She tried to understand what had happened, and remembered. Tomoyo...Sakura…the kiss…her mother's lullaby.

Yes. She remembered now. Yuri looked down with a pained expression on her soft features, and new tears replaced the dry ones on her cheeks. She covered half of her face with one of her hands. She choked back a few sobs.

Yes... she had seen Tomoyo and Sakura kissing.

She had felt like if she had been stabbed in the heart…Something like a red-hot knife slowly cutting deeper into her chest and heart.

The smile she gave Tomoyo before running away was the fakest one she had ever made. And the most painful, too. She should have broken down and cried right then and there…but she couldn't stand to see the expression on Tomoyo's flawless face.

"Tomoyo…my love…" Yuri whispered to the darkness surrounding her.

Did she still love the dark haired heiress after what she had done?

"Yes" was the immediate answer. Yes, she did. God, she did!

"But…why?"

Yuri wiped her tears away and walked over to her bedroom window. She stood staring out into the night. Stars had already claimed the skies and the moon was high up above them.

Yes. Yuri still loved Tomoyo. The blue eyed girl wasn't at fault here. Neither was Sakura…then, who?

"My fault. It's my fault." Yuri whispered into the night; her eyes half-closed and pale features reflecting the moonlight.

Yes. She was the only one at fault in this situation. The reason was simple: She had interfered. She had been just a replacement for Sakura. Her mistake was to give in to Tomoyo. That's why it hurt so much now…to have seen the girl she had given her heart to…kissing her real love.

Yuri was just a pretty exchange student, who Tomoyo had taken as a replacement for her unrequited love.

But with that…SHE should be at fault!

No. It happened because Tomoyo's heart was as fragile and delicate as a flower petal.

Yuri had taken on Tomoyo. She had taken advantage of the dark haired girl. Now she wanted to slap herself. That was the most selfish act Yuri had ever committed.

She felt guilty as Hell for having done that to such an angelic and innocent girl such as Tomoyo. How Sakura had realized her true feelings for Tomoyo, Yuri didn't know. But she didn't care anymore.

The girl she loved was probably in Sakura's arms by now, Yuri supposed. The golden eyed girl crossed her hands as in prayer over her chest and whispered to the night.

"God, forgive me for I have sinned. I took advantage of the girl I fell in love with. I took her away from the person she loved, and held her as an object of my own. Please, forgive my sin for I'm deeply in regret."

That said; Yuri's golden eyes opened to look at the full moon in the sky. She blinked once and a single tear ran down her pale cheek. She walked back to over to her closet to change into her nightgown, and once she was done, she went back to bed, crawling under the blankets.

She remained awake, lying on her side, staring into the darkness that filled her room, her mind going through the beautiful moments she spent with her temporal girlfriend.

Another tear ran down her cheek onto the pillow beneath. Well, if this was the end…then she'd cherish those memories forever.

With that thought in mind, Yuri's golden eyes fell closed and she drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………….

She had committed the most stupid, unconscious, selfish act of her entire, young life.

The sun had already set when Sakura landed on her house's rooftop. She had been watching over Tomoyo for a while after she had used Sleep on her. She had spoken in her dreams…all she said over and over again was ´I'm sorry, Yuri-chan'.

Sakura felt a stab of guilt and jealousy at the same time. She slid open her window and jumped into her room.

Guilt for having done that to her beloved Tomoyo…and jealousy towards Yuri for being the –now- centre of the dark haired girl's affections.

But she couldn't blame the Russian girl.

Having captivated Tomoyo's heart wasn't her fault. It was Sakura who hadn't seen her feelings towards the blue eyed girl.

Sakura had been blindfolded for all this time. She had held Tomoyo's heart for so long…and didn't know. Not having seen it before was her fault. Yuri just did what Sakura had failed to do. Now she had hurt Tomoyo AND Yuri.

They were both innocent. Being in love wasn't their fault. It was Sakura's.

Well, if this whole mess was Sakura's fault…she would be the one to fix it. Maybe it wasn't too late to repair the damage…or so she hoped.

One thing she was sure of: That this would be painful. Letting Tomoyo go would be painful…But if Yuri was the one who could make her best friend happy…so be it.

Sakura clutched the key hanging from her neck, and conjured her magic staff; a Sakura card in her hand. She threw into the air in front of her and summoned its powers.

"Mirror! Reflect what is in Tomoyo-chan's and Yuri-chan's hearts!"

Beams of light came out of the card and gathered together in front of the Card mistress, turning into a large, round mirror. Sakura saw her reflection in the mirror looking back at her with a determined look.

"Show me Yuri-chan's first." She commanded. Her mirror image nodded with a smile. The mirror image disappeared to show Yuri's sleeping figure in her bed. Then, the image blurred and a mist appeared and filled the place.

The Russian girl's memories appeared in the mirror. One was of her walking in Tomoyo's room with that costume Sakura had seen her wearing, and Tomoyo's bewildered look. Then, the image changed into one were Tomoyo was stroking Yuri's silver-blonde hair…the image changed again and Sakura gasped.

Yuri and Tomoyo were kissing passionately under a blooming, white flower's tree.

"_Aishiteru, Yuri-chan."_ Sakura could hear Tomoyo's melodic and sweet voice whispering. The image changed again and all Sakura could see was Tomoyo's smiling face.

She could feel a blush crept upon her face at the sight. She closed her eyes and a couple of tears came rolling down her cheeks. She had seen enough. With a shaky voice, Sakura commanded.

"That's enough. Now…show me what is in Tomoyo-chan's heart."

'Please, let it be me…' the auburn haired girl thought. She knew she was being selfish as Hell, but she just couldn't help it. But of course, she couldn't possibly ask for that.

The mirror image blurred and Sakura saw Tomoyo's peacefully sleeping figure, lying on her bed. The trail of tears could still be seen on her pale cheeks. A wave of mist took over the image, and Sakura could see a feminine figure standing on top of a small, green grass-covered hill. The place was pretty much like a forest of cherry blossoms and white flowers.

The figure on top of the hill was clad in a pale pink dress. On a closer look, the girl's hair was…silver-blonde and it was waving behind her as a cool breeze blew across the field.

It was Yuri. Her eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a soft smile. Her hands were clasped over her heart.

In the back ground, an all-too familiar, sweet voice whispered together with the wind.

"_Gomemnasai, Yuri-chan. Aishiteru."_ Tomoyo's voice said. The Yuri in the mirror looked straight into Sakura's eyes and she gasped at the tears coming out of the girl's golden eyes. Her soft smile widened as she whispered something in Russian that Sakura couldn't understand.

She had seen enough. Her eyes closed tightly, almost painfully.

"That's enough. Thank you, Mirror." Sakura's mirror image bowed her head and the mirror disappeared and turned into its card form. Sakura choked back a sob and sat at the edge of her bed. She sobbed quietly for a few more times and then looked up and gave a shaky sigh.

"Crying will not solve anything." She whispered, remembering Syaoran's words a long time ago. He was right. There was something left to do yet. She stood up again and took another Sakura card.

"Dream." She said softly.

……………………………………………………………………………….

It was little time after Tomoyo had last cried Yuri's name and fallen to her knees.

She felt her heart shattering into a thousand pieces, as if it have been frozen and shot.

She buried her face in her hands and after a moment of sobbing, she felt something warm surrounding her body. 'Yuri-chan?' the dark haired girl thought in hope. She looked up but nobody was there. Then, her eyes fell closed and she drifted into a deep slumber.

She didn't understand what happened. But she didn't care. All her mind kept showing her was…that hurt smile on _her_ Yuri-chan's face. That flawless, pale face…and that smile…that pained smile.

And then the tears. Those were like…frozen knives cutting deeply into her heart and soul. That kiss Sakura had given her now felt bitter on Tomoyo's lips.

Her heart was divided. She loved both the auburn haired girl and Yuri. She had promised herself she would care for both of the girl's happiness. But now…that seemed pretty hard to do now.

But most of her heart was crying out for the Russian girl to forgive her for what she had done. Tomoyo had unconsciously been whispering her apologies to Yuri.

But Sakura…not even by now Tomoyo knew how her feelings had changed so much. For years she had been in love with Sakura…longing for the emerald eyed girl…for years, Tomoyo had cried herself to sleep for her unrequited love…and on any day, Yuri came to her.

Tomoyo was sure by now that Fate had sent Yuri to her. Fate had decided that Tomoyo and Yuri would meet. The blue eyed girl was sure of that. Their destiny was to fall in love.

She loved the golden eyed young goddess. She did love her. But Sakura…part of her heart was asking her about the cherry blossom. How? How could Tomoyo fall so quickly out of love with the brunette?

Suddenly, Tomoyo felt something like a warm aura surrounding and coursing through her body. Then, she opened her eyes…

……………………………………………………………………………….

_Tomoyo found herself lying face down on the snow. Surprisingly, it wasn't cold at all. It was warm... Her body was covered by a bluish nightgown. Her long, dark hair was loose and pooling around her back._

_She blinked twice and sat on her knees over the ankle-high snow. She looked around and gasped in awe at the place around her._

_She was kneeling in the middle of an open field, covered entirely by snow. Cherry blossom trees and white flowers' trees were distributed around the field._

_Tomoyo stood up, and looked around the snow-covered field. Her body shivered when a cool yet gentle breeze blew across the field. She hugged herself and suddenly she heard from far away a voice…a voice she knew well._

"_Yuri-chan!" The blue eyed girl gasped as she looked around for the source of the voice. Her heart was racing while she ran across the snow after the voice._

_The voice…of her beloved._

_Once Tomoyo ran across a few snow-covered bushes…she saw her. Her mouth half-opened and a crimson red blush crept on her pale face at the sight of Yuri…wearing her twin-winged kimono. The one Tomoyo had made for her the day Yuri had kissed her and confessed her feelings._

_The young Russian beauty was singing with her eyes closed and her hands clasped over her chest. Her hair was braided i__nto two tails, and they were waving together with the wind which carried scattered cherry blossoms and white flowers along the way._

_The song was one Tomoyo also knew too well. _Yoru No Uta_, or Song oft the Night. The one she sang the day before when Yuri had slept over at her house._

_Tomoyo closed her eyes and sighed. Her right hand went to her chest to rest over her heart. Her left hand went to her crimson-red cheek, and her lips curved into a smile. She knelt on the warm snow and leaned against a nearby cherry blossom tree. She felt herself relax and butterflies flutter in her stomach at hearing the silver-blonde haired goddess's melodic voice._

_When the song was finally over, Tomoyo remained leaning against the tree. She heard footsteps on the snow heading her way. She opened her eyes and saw Yuri crawling over her body. She caressed the pale goddess's cheek with her left hand; her right hand still lying over her heart. Yuri leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Tomoyo's._

_The dark haired heiress kissed back with all the passion in her heart. _

_Oh, how she wished this was real. Were nothing was wrong. Were no hearts were broken…where there were no tears…no more pain…just Tomoyo and Yuri._

_The kiss, thanks to Yuri's technique, lasted forever for the blue eyed girl. Forever…but strangely, being this a dream, Tomoyo and Yuri eventually pulled away to gasp for air. That was confusing, but Tomoyo didn't care._

_Both girls gasped when an all-too familiar voice broke the comfortable silence that had taken over after Yuri's song._

"_Tomoyo-chan…Yuri-chan…" Sakura said softly. She was standing on the branch of a cherry blossom tree. Her magic staff was on her hand, and her body was clad in a Tomoyo Creation. The pink-red outfit her best friend had made for her a few years ago…when she had captured the Empty Card at the Nadesico Festival._

"_S-Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. Yuri looked confused too. Sakura smiled sadly and jumped off the tree. After a perfect landing on the snow a few feet away from her in-love friends, she closed her eyes and bowed her head respectfully._

"_I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she said. Yuri and Tomoyo blinked twice in confusion. Sakura went on, "this whole situation is my fault. Tomoyo-chan, Yuri-chan, I've used the Dream Card to communicate with you both. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait any longer to fix this."_

_The Card Mistress looked at her friends, and they stood up from their compromising position. Tomoyo took hold of Yuri's hand and smiled at her confused look. Then, they looked back at the brunette._

"_Tomoyo-chan, I'll start by apologizing for all the pain I put you through. It was my entire fault that for all these years…I hadn't seen your hints. I mean…they were literally love confessions. But I was just to naïve to see your love. I'm so, so sorry Tomoyo-chan." A couple of tears appeared in Sakura's emerald eyes as she spoke. The pale heiress looked back at Yuri, and she nodded. Tomoyo released her hand and walked over to Sakura._

_She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes. She smiled as she always had and brushed away Sakura's tears._

_·__It's Ok, Sakura-chan. Your innocence is something I always loved, and always will love. I accept your apologies. I suppose that I should just have been a little less subtle. For years…hearing you saying that you love me was my most desired wish…but…" Tomoyo was cut-off by Sakura's index finger on her lips._

"_Tomoyo-chan, I know. It is simply too late for me. Yuri-chan just did what I failed to. She was brave enough to tell you her feelings…and I believe now that…she's the one who can truly make you happy. Happier than I would ever be able to." Sakura looked at the golden-eyed girl, who was smiling brightly and with tears in her eyes. She walked over to the two best friends._

"_So, Yuri-chan…Tomoyo-chan is yours," Sakura smiled at Tomoyo's giggle, and took Yuri's hand. "But you most promise me that you will love her for the both of us." Sakura stated with a smile. Yuri nodded._

"_Dáh, I will. I promise." _

_Sakura took a step back, and watched as her friends hugged and shared a passionate kiss. A single tear rolled down Sakura's cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. Tomoyo noticed this, whispered something in Yuri's ear and giggled. Yuri just nodded with a smile._

"_Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said, and the green eyed girl was about to reply, when her best friend cupped her cheeks with her hands. "Take this as a…thanks token."_

_And she brushed her lips against the brunette's. Her eyes widened in shock at Tomoyo's sudden movement, but quickly fell closed as she kissed back. Once the kiss ended, __two angel wings appeared on Sakura's back and she took a step backwards._

"_Well, see you girls soon. Tomoyo-chan, you might have to explain some things to Yuri-chan. Dream will stay active until you either wake up or call this off." Sakura briefed Tomoyo before rising in the air and flying into the sky._

"_Tomo-chan, is this only a dream or…?" Yuri finally asked after the event. Her girlfriend walked over to her, and gave her, her trademark smile._

"_Well, pay attention Yu-chan. It's a long story." She said before placing a quick kiss on Yuri's lips. The silver-blonde haired girl nodded with a smile._

……………………………………………………………………………….

Yuri's golden eyes slowly opened at the annoying beep of her alarm clock. She turned it off and remained in her bed for a few moments, thinking about the dream she had last night. ´Did it…was it…?' she wondered. The silver-blonde haired girl got out of bed and changed into her school clothes.

After pondering about the dream, Yuri placed her fingers on her lips, and closed her eyes to remember the feeling of Tomoyo's lips on her own. Yes…that feeling she had whenever she kissed the pale heiress…that feeling was exactly like the one in the dream…which meant only one thing…She opened her eyes and ran her way to school.

Her low ponytail was swinging behind her as she ran as fast as she could to get to school. What if what Tomoyo had told her in the dream was real? What if Sakura did have… magical cards and powers? She had to find out.

When she finally had the school gates in sight, her lips curved into a large smile at the sight of her pale beloved standing at the gate. Her eyes lost in the distance and hands clasped on her lap. Her dark hair was waving on her back.

"Tomoyo!" Yuri called up at the pale beauty. Her blue eyes turned her way and shimmered with delight at the sight of the golden eyed runner.

"Yuri!" She replied and ran to her beloved's arms. The girls nearly fell to the floor after the impact, because Tomoyo had practically jumped into Yuri's arms. But the Russian girl managed to keep her balance and stay on her feet.

The girls remained embraced for several minutes, until Tomoyo slowly pulled away and cupped Yuri's cheeks in her hands.

"Yuri-chan…do you want to be my girlfriend, again?" She asked sweetly. The silver-blonde haired girl nodded with a smile and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"_Dáh_. I do." She said, before pressing her lips against Tomoyo's and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura remained in her bed long after her alarm clock had gone off. Touya had gone to college and her father had gone to an expedition yesterday, so except for Kero, Sakura was home alone.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? You're gonna be late for school." The Seal Beast told her. The Card Mistress remained in her bed with her eyes lost in the ceiling. She wasn't feeling too well to go to school today. Not physically.

"I'm not going today. I don't feel too well right now. I'll be fine," Sakura informed, and turned her head to see her part-time stuffed animal sitting at her desk. "Could you please…leave me alone for a while? I need to…I need to be alone for a moment."

Seeing that her friend and Mistress wasn't in a very good mood, Kero didn't ask any questions. He simply nodded and flew out the window.

Once in peace, Sakura closed her eyes and thought about her love for Tomoyo…how she was so naïve and blind not to see the girl's hints for all these years…but her thoughts were cut-off by the door bell ringing. Repeatedly.

After a few moments of more ringing, Sakura crawled out of bed and walked downstairs to the house's front door. She opened it.

Her eyes shot open and her jaw dropped at who was standing outside.

"M-M-Mei…" Sakura was speechless.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Meiling shouted with her amber eyes burning and her teeth gritted.

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** HEADS UP, PEOPLE! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) As you were, marines.

So, the heavy bashing's come and gone. As you can see, I HATE that little bastard Li.

And everyone lives happily ever-after…OR DO THEY?! LOL

I know, nobody likes cliffhangers, and I coulda easily put in the next chapter here, but…meh. I'm mean, I guess. Sue all you like, all I own is my Xbox 360 and 4 games. LMAO

I hope I did well in the FLUFF department. 'Hope you liked it.

So. You know the drill: Read'n Review. First one to hit the 5º review gets a brownie and 10 minutes of "BattleField: Bad Company". ROFL

Seeya around, people.

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1****0: Things are as they were meant to be**

"M-M-Mei…" Sakura was speechless.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Meiling shouted with burning amber eyes and gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Meiling launched her fist towards Sakura's face, but it was clumsy enough for Sakura to dodge it. She ducked and ran back into the living room.

"Get ready, you…!" Meiling shouted as her foot failed to hit Sakura's stomach.

"Meiling-chan! What are you doing!?" The green eyed girl shouted as she dodged two more, yet again, clumsy attacks. ´Just great, now things can't get any worse…' Sakura thought to herself as she jumped off the sofa, before Meiling turned it over with a kick.

Sakura ran upstairs to her bedroom, but before she could summon her magic staff, Meiling had stumbled in, looking with rage at the Card Mistress. She shouted as Meiling took her into a fireman's carry and tossed on her bed.

Like a tiger ambushing his prey, Meiling jumped over a shocked Sakura, and pinned her down on the bed, holding her wrists and legs. Sakura squirmed and cried for help, only to increase Meiling's frustration.

Then, before Sakura could cry for help again…Meiling silenced her with a fierce kiss.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and surprise as Meiling kissed her. Hard.

For a few long seconds, Sakura's confused mind tried to process what was going on, but it eventually just gave up. Meiling's amber eyes were tightly closed as Sakura gave in and closed her eyes as well, answering to the Chinese girl.

When Meiling pulled away, breathing heavily and blushing furiously, as well as Sakura, she stared into the girl's green emerald eyes with frustration as she cursed in Chinese.

"M-Meiling-chan…w-what are you doing?" Sakura asked while gasping for air from the fierce kiss. Meiling looked at her with increasing fury and growled.

"I HATE YOU!" she barked and then and kissed Sakura again, as hard as the first time. She swallowed a moan that came from Sakura as her hand reached under the girl's shirt to grab her breast under her bra...

……………………………………………………………………………….

Clothes lay scattered around Sakura's room.

The girl's pajama shirt and pants were hanging from her desk's chair. Her bra and panties were on the floor near the closet. Meiling's traditional dress lay over Sakura's desk and her underwear was nowhere to be found.

"Mei-chan…that...was…amazing!" Sakura whispered breathlessly. Meiling smiled and let a giggle escape her lips.

"Thank you, 'Kura-chan. Wanna do it again?" she purred and giggled again. Sakura shook her head with whatever energy she had left.

They were lying on Sakura's bed. Meiling had her arms wrapped around Sakura, who was snuggled next to her, her head resting on Meiling's bare chest.

"So...let me get this straight," Sakura said softly, "you came all the way from Hong-Kong…because you were confused?"

"Yep. Syaoran broke down crying after reading your letter. And so…" A happy sigh, "so I came here to see you…my little cherry blossom"

Sakura looked up with a smile and green emerald eyes met amber ones.

"Well, you didn't have to nearly jump me in my own house to clear your mind, you know." She purred with amusement.

"So, how have things been going here? Any interesting news?" Meiling asked and blinked twice at Sakura's slight sad expression.

"A new exchange student came to our school. She's in our classroom. She comes from Russia, and..." she informed, "and…she's now Tomoyo-chan's girlfriend."

"What? Her girlfriend?" Meiling asked in surprise, "whoa…but I thought she loved you, didn't she?" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, but she changed her mind. You see…we had some trouble here about that. Yuri-chan, the Russian student, fell in love with Tomoyo-chan, and after I was told of it…I got jealous. In the end, I let Tomoyo-chan go with Yuri-chan. I had to use my magic to do it…but I hope it all worked out fine."

There was silence for a few moments, when Meiling spoke.

"I see. Well, I hope so, too." she looked down at Sakura and gave her a wink as she smirked. "Well, you didn't answer my question: Wanna do it again?"

Sakura blinked twice in confusion, and shook her head before resting it back in Meiling's chest.

"No, thanks…too tired." She said as they both giggled. Sakura's face grew serious, however and she spoke, "You know...? I, ah...I don't think I know how exactly I should feel right now, but, well..." she looked up at Meiling, "I think I'll give this...give US a chance."

The Chinesse girl smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I think I'd like that very much" she replied. Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to Meiling's chest. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Soon, they drifted off to sleep together.

……………………………………………………………………………….

School was over, and in the sea of students finally glad that classes were over, 2 girls were walking towards the gate, arm-in-arm, totally oblivious to the world around them.

"Why do you think Sakura didn't come to school today?" Yuri asked her girlfriend as they walked towards the auburn haired girl's house. Tomoyo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think we both know the answer to that. I only hope she's Ok…" The blue eyed girl looked down with a sad expression. Yuri cupped her chin in her hand and made Tomoyo look back up at her. She smiled sweetly at her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry." She reassured the blue eyed girl, who smiled back and nodded. She leaned her head on Yuri's shoulder as they walked.

Tomoyo knocked softly at the door as Yuri held her hand in hers; their fingers entwined. The door opened and a pajama-clad, yawning Sakura stood there in the entrance.

"Yeah…?" she asked as she blinked the sleep off her eyes, then smiled brightly at her friends, "Yuri-chan! T-Tomoyo-chan!" she said happily and a little uneasy at the two lovers. They both blinked twice in confusion.

"_K-Konichiwa _Sakura-chan.'' Said Tomoyo with a sweat drop as the auburn haired girl laughed uneasily. She let the girls in and walked upstairs to her room to get dressed.

"Ah…Sakura-chan, what happened here?" Tomoyo asked, looking doubtfully at the sofa turned over on the floor and some scratches on the walls and a few broken glasses.

"I-I don't think we want to know, do we?" Yuri asked with a smirk. Tomoyo giggled and nodded. She walked up to her pale girlfriend and they shared a soft kiss, followed by another, and another, and then, a long, passionate one.

"Oops! Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" The girls pulled away to gasp for air as they heard Sakura's voice coming from the stairs. She was blushing slightly in embarrassment for seeing her friend and ex-beloved in such an intimate moment.

"It's Ok, Sakura-chan. It's not like you hadn't seen us kissing before." Tomoyo reassured her best friend, blushing slightly.

"Yeah…Yeah, you're right." Sakura replied while laughing uneasily. Especially, considering what she and Meiling had done that morning… suddenly, the Chinese girl came out of nowhere and jumped on Sakura's back; her arms wrapping around the girl's neck. She was wearing a white shirt and a couple of jean shorts that Sakura lent her.

"'Kura-chan!" she said happily, giggling as her lover blushed crimson red. Tomoyo's jaw dropped and her blue eyes widened in surprise. Yuri blinked twice and tilted her head to a side curiously.

"M-Meiling-chan?" Tomoyo asked as the Chinese girl lowered her hands down to Sakura's waist, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan! Long time no see." she replied, and smiled at the Russian girl next to the dark haired girl, "so! You must be Yuri-chan. Nice to meet you. I'm Meiling Li. I'm Sakura's girlfriend!"

Sakura sweat dropped and laughed uneasily while blushing deeply.

"M-Mei-chan…" She said shyly. The raven haired girl groaned and shifted her position, taking hold of Sakura's arm, just as she did with Syaoran long ago.

"But 'Kura-chan! Why are you embarrassed? We even made…!" Sakura cut-her off covering her mouth with her free hand. She looked back at her ignored friends and laughed uneasily as they sweat dropped.

"I-I'm glad that you're together now. I hope the best for both of you." Tomoyo said honestly with a smile. Her Russian girlfriend nodded with a smile.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"So, Meiling-chan. Why did you come here? And how did you fall in love with Sakura-chan? We always thought that you loved Li-kun." Tomoyo asked as she sipped her tea on the couch, Yuri sitting next to her and reaching for her own tea cup on the table in front of her.

"Well…let's say that 'Kura-chan had me a little…confused back in Hong-Kong." Meiling replied while smiling sweetly at her auburn haired lover as she leaned her head on her shoulder while clinging to her arm, sitting on the sofa Meiling had kicked over.

"Let's say that…Syaoran was no longer the man I thought he was. He…let me down. So I came here to my little cherry blossom," she brushed one of her pigtails behind her shoulder. "But I'm surprised, Tomoyo-chan. I thought you'd never get over Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo smiled and placed her hand over Yuri's, and entwined their fingers.

"Yu-chan made me change my mind. Her kindness and love made their way into my heart, and so my feelings changed. And now that Meiling-chan makes Sakura-chan happy…" Tomoyo leaned her head on Yuri's shoulder, and she stroked her pale girlfriend's long, dark hair.

Sakura and Meiling looked at each other and giggled softly.

"So, Meiling-san. How did you two fall in love?" Yuri asked curiously. Sakura and Meiling both sweat dropped. Sakura laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of her head.

"H-hoeeee..." She said, and Meiling smiled.

"Well, it started with me. It's just that while I was back in Hong-Kong, I was confused. Because you know, Yuri? I never got along too well with 'Kura-chan. Well…err...Ok, I hated her, actually. It's a long story. But so…I was pissed off. So, I just came here this morning and…" Sakura cut-her off again by covering her mouth. Meiling blinked twice in confusion and looked at Sakura, shrugging off the hand over her mouth"What's wrong? Can't I tell them we made love?"

Silence for a few seconds.

"You what?!" Yuri exclaimed; her golden eyes wide open as well as her mouth. Tomoyo just giggled while Meiling smiled innocently and Sakura waved her hands in panic and blushed madly.

"What's wrong?" Meiling asked, looking at Sakura and Yuri.

"Well, it looks like Meiling-chan did the first move. Tell me, how was it?" Tomoyo asked the Chinese girl curiously. Meiling opened her mouth to speak but Sakura dashed to summon her magic staff and conjure The Silent on her girlfriend...Right on time to avoid the greatest embarrassment of her life.

Meiling spoke, but no words came out. Yuri snapped out of her shock and looked at Sakura's magic staff.

"Aha! So what Tomo-chan told me was true. You DO have magic!" she said with amazement. Sakura laughed uneasily and sweat dropped again, before putting Silent away at the childishly angry look Meiling gave her.

"Hey! There was no need for that!" she stated angrily. Tomoyo and Yuri laughed happily while Sakura bowed her head in apology and Meiling kept muttering nonsense.

……………………………………………………………………………….

After the…"interesting" visit to Sakura, Yuri and Tomoyo walked hand-in-hand towards the silver-blonde haired girl's house.

Tomoyo was going to sleep over at her pale girlfriend's house, because they had no school the next day. That morning, the principal informed that there would some meeting between teachers and so, they had the day off.

"I'm glad that Sakura-chan is happy now." Tomoyo said, leaning her head on Yuri's shoulder. She nodded and smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend.

"So, now I have you all to myself." Said Yuri before giggling. Tomoyo looked up and smiled sweetly at the Russian girl.

"That's right. Yu-chan has me now. I'm hers. And she's mine as well. Right?" Yuri replied by giving her a passionate kiss right there on the street. "I'll take that a yes." the blue eyed girl winked.

Once they were at Yuri's place, they were received by a beautiful blonde woman with long hair and blue eyes, who Tomoyo assumed to be her girlfriend's mother. She bowed her head at the older woman.

"Please to meet you, Degtyarev-san. I'm Daidouji, Tomoyo. I'm am Yuri's…" she was cut-off when the girl's mother cupped her chin in her hand and made her look up.

"I know. You're my child's girlfriend. And as I told Yuri before, you have my blessings." she purred softly. Tomoyo blushed and smiled.

"Can Tomo-chan stay here tonight, _máma_?" Yuri asked her mother. She giggled and nodded. Then, she raised her eyebrow.

"'Tomo-chan?'" she repeated. Yuri blushed and looked down.

"That's an affective name, ma'am," Tomoyo explained and looked back at her girlfriend, "right? Yu-chan."

She looked back at Tomoyo and nodded slowly, slightly embarrassed. Her mother giggled and smiled sweetly at both girls.

"Of course you can stay, Tomoyo." She said.

……………………………………………………………………………….

At last… At last, things are as they were meant to be. Sakura-chan has found true happiness and love in Meiling-chan… and I… I found all that and more 3 days ago… since the very moment 'Ri-chan came into our classroom.

As long as the person I love is happy, I'll be happy as well…I still hold on to that. But this time, I and the person I love will share the same happiness.

Yuri… thank you for everything. Fate has been kind to me and has sent you. I'm sure of that… because you can't be a human. You have to be an angel that God sent to me to make me happy.

And he has certainly succeeded.

Your mother and I laugh happily at dinner, after she comments on how she could teach you how to cook, so you can cook dinner for me, and you blush.

"I'll be glad to eat anything Yu-chan makes for me." I say happily. You look at me with a shy smile while your blush decreases. You brush your low ponytail behind your shoulder.

I don't really care how you arrange your hair. It's beautiful anyway…

Once we're done eating, you take my hand and lead me upstairs to your bedroom. When we come in, you step in front of me and ask.

"Well? What do you think?" I giggle and tilt my head to a side.

"It's lovely. Just as the person it belongs to." You blush again and I look around your room. It's really big. Not as large as mine, but is really comfortable. You have a nice bed, big enough for two people. There's a large wooden desk by the wall and next to the bed. There's a small TV a few feet away from your bed, and the pale blue walls are filled with posters in Russian, with images of soldiers and military matters. My guess: Army recruitment propaganda. I turn around to face you and smile.

"'Ri-chan would be an adorable soldier! Ready and fearless to protect her country and the people she loves!" You blush faintly and ball your fists over your chest in slight embarrassment. "I think that the enemy would be so captivated by Yu-chan's beauty that they wouldn't dare to fire at her!"

You sweat drop and let out a cute moan of embarrassment. Maybe you aren't as shy as I thought! Which means, I'll keep getting blushes to your beautiful face.

"Oh, yes! Yu-chan, can I call my Mother at home? She gets worried if I don't check in now and then." I say.

"Yes, sure." You nod and I go downstairs to the phone. I don't know why, but I'd swear that my Mother gives me a wink on the other end of the line, as she speaks.

"Ok honey. Have fun. Go for it, Tomoyo!" I blush after she hangs up. Sigh. Mother…she first started teasing me about Sakura-chan and now with Yu-chan! Well…I guess I do that as well. Well, not exactly but…oh well.

Later that night, Yu-chan and I are curled up together on the sofa of her living room, as we watch a romantic movie. Yu-chan's arms are around my waist and shoulder, while I'm snuggled close to her; my head resting on her collarbone.

The movie is about a lonely girl who meets her One True Love, but it's an unrequited love. So, in the end, the girl kills herself knowing that her beloved is happy. By the end of the movie I can feel tears well up in my eyes.

Yu-chan looks at me tenderly and brushes the tears away as she kisses my forehead. She smiles and pulls me into a tight embrace.

"It brought back memories, right? Don't worry. You'll never have to go through that again. I swear. You will no longer suffer like that." You whisper softly in my ear. I look up and kiss you. Your sweet smile widens and you kiss me again, and again and again.

But no matter how good your technique is, we eventually pull away to gasp for air. I lay my head back on your collarbone as you shift the channel and a Cold War documentary shows up on the screen. You smile and look at me with pleading eyes. I giggle and nod.

By the time the documentary shows the Vietnam War, I feel myself getting tired and sleepy, because it's about 11:30 in the night. I yawn and you turn off the TV. You look at me and smile.

"Come on, sleepy-head. It's late. Let's go to bed." I nod and pull away from you. I get up and we go upstairs to your room.

You lend me a white, nearly see-through nightgown and I go to the bathroom to get changed. When I come back, you're already in a light red nightgown. You're lying under the blankets and are watching me as I walk up to the bed and crawl next to you.

"_Ya tiebla lyublyu _Tomoyo." You whisper as I snuggle closer to you and you wrap your arms around me in a warm and tight embrace. I lean my head on your shoulder.

"_Aishiteru _Yuri." I whisper back and I fall asleep in your arms as you stroke my hair delicately with your hand.

Finally...

Finally things are as they were meant to be.

The End

……………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N:** HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people.

So, here I am with what I decided to be the final chapter of this story. There was an epilogue, but it was freakin' CRAPTASTIC. Seriously. So, as I'm too lazy to change it, I'll just leave this thing as it is. LOL

So, it's been some journey, huh? I wanna give a special mention to Knight of L-sama, Teresa Kaiju, Saber Nezumi and Krugern. Their reviews I was looking forward the most. (Salutes) Thank you, people. All of you get to play 15 minutes of "Prince of Persia" for the Xbox 360. LMAO

Still, thanks to all those who reviewed this story, be it the past version or this new, hopefully improved one.

So...that's all. Thank you all.

The journey comes to an end.

'Til next time, people.

_Semper-Fi!_ Carry on!


End file.
